Gemini Moon
by Erin Hartfile
Summary: *Sequel to Blood Moon Rising*-Billy and Sarah Black are fraternal twins, but they are completely opposite in every way but one. Their relationships with their family is complicated and they have to weather the storms that arise.
1. Preface

Preface

The Twins

My twins were born September 13th on my mother Bella's birthday. It was also a Friday and a full moon, a hunter's moon, or Blood Moon. I almost died giving birth to them, expending most of my human blood. Jacob Black, my husband was at my side the whole time, supporting me and loving me, until Carlisle, my grandfather and doctor had to perform an emergency cesarean operation. I had lost a lot of blood in the process, and I had no match for my blood, considering all of my kind had been murdered. My husband was the closest match to me chromosomally, and he donated his blood for me. My body rejected his blood, but I soon healed and recovered. When I awoke, I met my twin babies. I had fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. We named them William Nicolas and Sarah Belle.

Sarah looked like a female version of Jacob, jet black hair, russet tan complexion, chocolate brown eyes. She had my dimples and pouty lips. Her demeanor was sweet and loving. She was a good baby, and slept peacefully through the night, and wasn't fussy. Sarah also had a connection with animals. She would find some stray animal and take care of it for a while. We ended up having many pets. Often they would run away, but Sarah seemed to be able to "talk" to animals. She had a strong will to protect them.

William, or Billy as we called him, looked nothing like Jacob or me. He was a spitting image of Leo. He had dark brown wavy hair, pale olive complexion, and burgundy-brown eyes. He was my first born, so I knew he had to be Leo's son. And when I first saw him, I could see Leo living through him. Billy was a troubled baby, crying often for my attention, and I often coddled him which unnerved Jacob. We never told Billy who his real father was. As far as he was concerned Jacob was his father. Jacob and I agreed not to tell him until we felt the time was right.

The twins grew at half the rate I did, but twice that of normal humans. By their first birthday they were the size of a two year old. They were also growing in intelligence. They were talking in full sentences at 1 year old. By their second birthday they were writing their names and able to read small books. They also created a strange language of their own, and I realized they were also communicating telepathically.

When the twins were three years old, Billy and Sarah would argue and fight over toys or my attention. Billy often would push Sarah down or smack her and make her cry. Jacob would get angry with him, and would swat his butt when he continued to push or hit Sarah. I think that may have started the problems with Billy and Jacob. Subconsciously Billy never forgave Jacob for that. Soon after, Billy tended to wander off out of the yard. He seemed to wait until my back was turned.

One time he wandered into the woods and we couldn't find him. We were frantic, and searched for him. Jacob recruited the help of his brother wolves to find him. Sarah also helped in her way.

"Momma, I can find Billy." Sarah would say.

"How can you find him, honey?" I would ask her.

"I can talk to Billy."

"In your head, you mean?"

"Yeah, Momma. I will tell him to come out of hiding so he can be found."

"That would be helpful, honey. Thank you."

Sarah would close her eyes, and her lips would be moving as if she was talking to Billy.

"Momma, Billy said he is in the woods, near a cave. There is also a lot of trees fallen around him."

"Thanks honey."

I relayed the information to Jacob, and he helped in the search. They searched several hours after dark, and Seth eventually was the one to find him. He was curled up in front of a small cave. Seth carried his cold little body home. I was so elated to have him home again, and scooped him in my arms, and rocked him.

"Don't you ever scare Mommy like that again." I kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry Momma. I was chasing my shadow."

"Your shadow? Silly boy, you can't catch it. It is part of you. It will always follow you."

Jacob was furious with concern. We argued later about it, and my coddling of Leo. We often argued about Billy. I often wondered if he resented Billy because he wasn't his son. Sarah was clearly his daughter with her appearance and perfect white smile like his. Sarah was a lovely daughter and I loved her dearly, but Billy was special to me in a different way. I never really understood my love for them, both of them different in every way. Yet they were twins in spirit, born on the same day and had the same mother. They shared a gift of telepathy.

The twins continued to grow. We opted to home school them due to their rapid growth. By their seventh birthday they were 14 to human scale. We allowed them to go to Middle School for ninth grade.

Sarah excelled well, and was getting straight A's. She had an interest in sports so we entered her in soccer and basketball, which she was great at. She was gaining popularity with friends and enjoyed school.

Billy, on the other hand, was not doing so well. He had an affirmation for trouble. He seemed popular with girls, and in so, would anger some of the male students. He hadn't made any male friends, other than his friendships with Seth and his uncle Emmett, who seemed to be the only positive influence on him. He had a few scuffles at school and would end up having detention or suspension frequently, which almost caused him to fail. He squeaked by with his grades. Jacob was frustrated with him on a daily basis. I, of course, would intervene in their arguments. Billy tended to run off when he was in trouble. He was grounded often, but it didn't seem to stick with him. He had so much pent up anger in him, it scared me sometimes. He made it through for their high school debut. I worried about the outcome on a daily basis. I wished there was some way to quell Billy's anger, appease Jacob, and live a happy healthy life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Stinking Life!

My name is William Nicolas Black. Most people call me Billy. I live in Forks, Washington with my parents, Renesmee and Jacob Black, and my twin sister Sarah. I call her Sarahbelle, but it drives her crazy when I do. I am 14 in human standards, but 7 in real years. Sarahbelle and my birthday are in September. My sister and I are fraternal twins. We get along alright, but we bicker sometimes. We kind of have our own language. We can communicate telepathically, and have been able to since we were toddlers. We tend to compete for our father's attention. She always has my Dad's heart in her hands. Ever since I was a baby, she was always his favorite. Now that I'm a teenager my Dad and I tend to butt heads a lot. Sarahbelle is always the "goody-goody". She gets good grades in school, is popular, and is active in soccer and basketball. I, on the other hand, hate school. I rather be riding my dirt-bike, or fishing with Grandpa Charlie, or hunting with Uncle Emmett. I don't get along with too many kids at school. The guys were always trying to pick fights with me, and well, the girls just wanted to date me, which in turn would make some guys jealous. I wouldn't say I'm good looking. I have wavy brown hair that is kind of long now that I part on the side, and my bangs hang in my eyes. I have burgundy-brown eyes, and angular features. I am tall for my age at 6 feet tall, and I do stay fit, for someone that doesn't work out regularly. The girls seem to be smitten with me for some reason. I haven't really dated anyone. I've flirted with a few of them, but no one has really interested me, yet.

Sarahbelle and I were born in Forks and this fall we start the 10th grade at Forks High School. Sarahbelle has been playing in soccer tournaments all summer, and the last week before school she was away at soccer camp. I kind of miss Sis when she is away too long. We do kind of have a weird psychic connection. Sometimes it seems like she is my conscience, keeping me in line. A lot of times it is a way to keep tabs on me too. I tend to wander on my own a lot, in my own world, usually on my dirt-bike. Sometimes I would just walk. Sarahbelle was usually the one to call me home when I was being missed.

One time when I was three, I had wandered out of the yard, chasing my shadow, so it seemed. I ended up in the woods and got lost. My parents frantically searched for hours until after dark. Sarahbelle was the one to help find me, by asking me questions about my surroundings. I was located after dark by Seth, and a couple of Dad's other friends who were helping in the search. I tended to wander a lot, and usually when I wandered I always mad e the excuse that I was chasing my "shadow". As I grew older, my make believe shadow friend faded, and I tended to get in trouble with my parents with my lame excuses. My mother was constantly supportive of me, but my father would always yell at me and punish me. I ended up breaking my punishment and would sneak out of my room, just to get caught again. Sarahbelle would end up telling on me most of the time, and I would be mad at her at first, but I knew in my heart she was only looking after me. She didn't do it out of spite. Sarahbelle was the most loving sister I could ever want. I was just a wanderer and couldn't stay in one place for too long.

The summer had ended and Sarahbelle and I stared high school. We had 4 out of six classes together. We had English, Math, History, and Science together. She took Spanish, and I took French. She took Gym, and I took Shop Class. We happened to have the same lunch together. We weren't old enough to drive ourselves to school, so we usually rode the bus to and from school. High school was typical for me. The girls would hit on me, and the guys game me dirty looks. The classes dragged on. Lunch was lunch, which included more advances from girls. Many slipping me notes with their numbers. My sister would just laugh at their lame attempts to vie for my attention. Even some of her best friends would flirt with me, even when their boyfriends were around.

_I can't believe those girls swooning over you, and you won't give even one the time of day. _Sarahbelle would tell me telepathically smiling all the while.

I looked her and grinned my half sly smile. _Well, what can I say, I'm irresistible. _I joked with her.

"Ha!" She said aloud, and our whole lunch table looked at her funny. She embarrassingly looked at her plate of food. _They are just attracted to that "bad boy" image you like to play so well._

_Whatever "Miss Goody-Goody". I'm not going to be tied down to one person for the rest of my life. I won't imprint on my soul mate, unlike you. You're stuck with Seth for the rest of your life. _

She pouted. _I love Seth. He's a good guy. Why would you say that?_

_Sorry, sis. I didn't mean anything by it. Seth is a great guy, and you are lucky to have him. He is a good friend. But I'm not anything like him. I'm not going to be influenced by fate._

_I know you are a free spirit, Billy. It's amazing you are my twin brother, being so different from me. _

_Maybe it's the vampire in me. I am ¼ vampire, you know._

She snickered._ Maybe that is it._

The second week of school, and I was at lunch, as usual, sitting to the end of the table my sister usually sat at with her friends. I usually sat by myself far from them. One of her girlfriends, Lisa slipped me a note with her number to call her. Lisa was cute, but unavailable, and always blatantly flirting with me. I smiled at her. Her boyfriend, Dan, must have seen her slip me a note, because after lunch he confronted me at my locker.

"You have got some nerve, Billy!" He walked up to me and slammed my locker shut before I could get my books out. I turned toward him quickly taking a defensive stance. He wasn't intimidating to me. Dan was just a few inches shorter than me. He wasn't as broad shouldered at me, but he had unusually large biceps. He grabbed my t-shirt at the collar, and had his other arm behind him, like he was ready to haul back and punch me. I sensed he would, so when his arm came around to hit me, I ducked and he slammed his fist into the locker. As soon as he hit it he let to of my shirt and grabbed his hurt hand with his free hand. He yelled in agony. I tried not to snicker, but the look on his face was priceless. But my snickering only made him angrier, and he body slammed me against the lockers. He had his forearm pushed up against my neck. I started to get mad, so I hauled my fist back and punched him square in the gut. I knocked the wind out of him, and he doubled over in pain, trying to catch his breath. Then the vice principal came to break it up, just as I was about to kick Dan straight in the face. Sarahbelle came running up to me as a teacher held me against the locker, and Dan was being coddled by the vice principal. I struggled with the teacher, who had a hard time holding me back.

_Billy what did you do?_ Sarahbelle asked.

_That jerk tried to hit me! _

_You better calm down before they call the cops._

I stopped struggling with the teacher and put my hands up in a surrender position. The teacher grabbed me by the collar of my jean jacket, and pulled me down the hall toward the main office. I followed Dand who was still slumped over as he walked beside the vice principal. I could hear Sarahbelle following behind me. I followed Dan into the frosted glass office of the vice principal. Dan sat in the chair further away. The teacher forcefully sat me in the chair next to the door. I didn't even look at Dan but I could feel his glare.

"Alright boys, who wants to start?" The vice principal spoke. The teacher was still standing next to my chair in case I attacked Dan or something. Neither are of us spoke. I crossed my hands in my lap, and stared at them.

"Okay, so no one wants to talk? How 'bout 3 days in school suspension for both of you?"

Then we both spoke in unison. "He started it! No, he did!" We both pointed at each other.

"One at a time. Billy Black you start."

"He started it. He just came up to my locker and went to hit me, he missed and then slammed me against the locker, and was trying to choke me, so I punched him.

Dan looked at me dumbfounded.

"You didn't provoke Dan?" Vice principal asked.

'No. I didn't do anything."

"That's bull Mr. Nelson. He's been hitting on my girl friend for weeks now, and he knows it."

"Not true, sir. She's the one that's been hitting on me.

"Liar! I saw her slipping you a note." Dan was out of his seat, pointing at me. I barely gave him a glance.

"I can't help it if she has a thing for me, dude." I didn't even flinch.

Dan wanted to tackle me, and I felt it coming. The teacher got between us and sat him back in his seat.

"Alright that is enough for the both of you. 3 days in school suspension. I'm going to have to call your parents."

_Oh, great! _ I thought.

"Billy, please stop out while I call Dan's parents." Mr. Nelson said.

I didn't and walked out to the outer office where my sister was waiting for me. She new by my look that I was in trouble.

_Oh, no, are you in big trouble?_

_3 days suspension. _

_Dad is going to ring your neck._

_No kidding._

I sat next to her in the waiting area, and 5 minutes later Dan came out and I was called to come in the office. Mr. Nelson was already on the phone.

"Mrs. Black? I'm sorry to tell you this but Billy has gotten into an altercation with another student and we'll have to suspend him for three days. School policy, sorry to say. No, I don't think he started it, but I have to take measures so this doesn't become a problem. Thank you Mrs. Black. If you'd like to come in for a conference you may. Oh, I see. Well, it is in school suspension, so he will be supervised at school. Okay. I will send the paperwork home with Billy. Thank you for your time Mrs. Black."

Mr. Nelson paused to fill our the paperwork.

"Okay. Billy you may retrun to class. Have your parents sign this slip, and return it into the ISS room tomorrow."

"Okay."

I took the paper and walked out. Dan had left and Sarahbelle still sitting waiting for me.

"You okay, Billy?"

"Yeah, until I get home."

I finished the rest of the school day, as droll as it was. The fight with Dan was the most exciting thing to happen at school in a long time. My last class was Shop Class which I enjoyed the most out of all my classes. I loved being able to tinker with machinery and taking it apart, and trying to figure out how to put it back together again. It was probably the most disciplined thing in my life. I met Sarahbelle outside the gym after school, and we walked to the bus. As soon as I walked in the house Mom immediately asked me what had happened at school. She gave me the stern "Mom" look.

"Mom, I didn't start it okay? Sarahbelle's friend Lisa was flirting with me again, and today she slipped me her phone number. Dan, her boyfriend, must have seen it, so when lunch let out I went to my locker, and he tried to hit me. He missed me, and then slammed me against my locker and had his arm on my neck trying to choke me. It was self defense."

"Why is it that trouble always seems to follow you, Billy?"

"I guess I'm just a danger magnet. I don't know."

"You did hit the boy, though, right?"

"He was choking me, Mom."

"You need to have a little more restraint. You know what your father's going to say."

"I know. I'm dreading it. Do we have to tell him?"

"You know he would find out eventually. He would only be more angry if I kept this from him."

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to cause problems between you two."

My father must have been working late, because he wasn't home at his usual 5 o'clock. Dad owns Black's Auto Repair shop in town. He's been owner/operator for 5 years. A couple of his friends, Embry and Quil work for him. Seth helps out on weekends sometimes, when he is not busy with his studies. Dad hasn't asked me to come to work for him yet, but I would love the chance to work on cars. I don't think he even knows I have an interest in repair work. We never really talked about it much. When 6 o'clock came around, I heard Dad's BMW drive up the gravel driveway. I stayed in my room. I didn't really want to have the wrath brought down just yet. I smelled that dinner was ready soon after. Lasagna it seemed, which was Dad's favorite. Mom must be using his favorite dinner as a distraction. A few minutes later, Mom called me down for dinner. I wanted so much to run away. I slowly came down the steps. Das was at the kitchen table ready to eat. Sarahbelle was there as well. I sat at my usual spot, and Mom served my plate in front of me. She patted my arm and smiled at me. I didn't look at Dad. I concentrated on dinner.

"So kids, how was school today?" He usually asked at dinnertime.

Sarahbelle chimed in first as usual. "Great Dad. I got an A on the Algebra quiz."

"Good job, Sarah." He smiled and patted her shoulder.

Sarahbelle looked over to me. I shook my head at her. _Don't even think about it!_

_You have to tell him._

_No!_

"Billy I haven't heard from you, yet." Dad asked.

"School's school. Same stuff different day."

"You're being a bit vague." He sensed I was stalling. I could feel his stare. I didn't look at him. I looked to my Mom for support.

"Billy got in a fight today." Sarahbelle spat out. I glared at her.

"Sarahbelle!" I yelled to her.

I could see Dad's face turn red under his russet complexion. "Oh, really? Fighting again? I thought we were past all this last year. Haven't you ben in enough trouble in Middle School? Now you're starting all over again. What is it with you, Billy?" He started to yell.

_Thanks a lot, Sarahbelle!_

_Sorry, Billy, it slipped._

"You have to get it together, Billy. You're in high school now. You want to be kicked out of school? You keep on this road and you will."

I started to get angry. "I don't care. I hate school! It's boring."

"Boring? We pay for a good education for you so you can make something of your life. You want to be a dropout and be a bum? YOu need to get your act together. You can't play the bad boy for too much longer. You'll only end up in worse trouble."

"I'm not going to be a bum, alright? Just lay off would you? As usual you don't even take the chance to listen to me."

"Okay. I'm listening. What is it?"

"It wasn't my fault. The guy came after me."

"Yeah, right, Billy. Make up another lame excuse."

"It's true Jake." Mom rang in. "The boy provoked Billy."

"Why are you always taking his side, Ness? You believe his crap? He's lying like he always does."

"I'm not lying!" I yelled and pushed away from the table. "Why can't you believe me for once?" I started to run off to my room.

"That's right, just run away, like you always do!"

I ran up to my room looking in my mirror at my reflection. _Why was I so different from Dad? I looked nothing like him. I didn't look much like my mother either. How was it possible that he was my father when he disliked me so much? Are my parents keeping a deep dark secret from me? What if it were possible?_

I put on my black hoodie and snuck out of my bedroom window. I lowered myself to the ground and ran off to the garage. It was almost dusk. I snuck in the garage and wheeled out my dirt bike. When I got to the clearing in the through the woods, I started up my bike, put on my helmet and took off. I barely heard my father call for me. _Not stopping!_

_Billy, where are you going? _Sarahbelle spoke in my head.

_I need some air._

_Mom's going to worry about you._

She always pulls the "Mom" card on me.

_I'll be back soon. Don't worry._

The cool damp wind through the forest mad me feel free again. I raced up and down hills and swiftly across small brooks, splashing water and mud on my jeans. I loved spinning out in circles while revving the engine, kicking up mud and debris. _This is the best feeling in the world! _

It was almost dark, and I turned my headlight on and headed back home. When I pulled up into the garage, Dad was there smacking his palm with a wrench. I slowly got off the bike, and took my helmet off. As soon as I got off the bike, Dad quickly disassembled the distributor cap off my bike.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"From here on out you are grounded, indefinately. That means no bike either. I will take apart this whole thing if I have to. For now I'm taking this." He yanked the cap off, threw the wrench across the garage, and walked out.

"Thanks a lot, Dad! Just take away all my fun!"

I chased after him, and tried to grab the distributor cap out of his hand. We wrestled with it for a minute, but Dad was much bigger than me, and stronger. I fell backwards trying to pull too hard and slipped. I didn't hurt myself. Then I quickly got up and followed him into the house, yelling for my mother.

"Mom! He took the cap off my bike! Tell him to put it back!"

Mom came in and stood before us.

"Jake, what's going on?" She asked.

"I took the distributor cap off his bike, so he can't run off anymore. He has no respect for either one of us, and he needs to grow up a little and take his lumps. He can't go running off everytime he gets in a little trouble."

"But, Mom! Riding my bike is the only way I can relax and chill out."

Mom looked to my Dad. "Jake can't we try to trust his judgement? He always comes back."

"No. He's grounded. Riding his bike is a priveledge. Until I see a vast improvement in his attitude, grades adn mannerism, then we will see. I've had enough!"

"You never give him a chance. Why?" Mom asked.

"You know why?" He glared at her.

"That's not fair, Jake."

"We're not discussing this anymore. He's grounded until further notice."

He walked out of the house. I knew where he was going. Running with the wolves. _Talk about me always running away!_

My Mom sat down in a chair and started crying. I went to her, and knelt in front of her.

"Mom, don't cry. Please. I'm sorry."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better. Don't cry okay?"

I tried wiping her tears. Then she hugged me.

"I love you, Billy. You sure can be sweet when you want to be."

"I love you too, Mom. Don't let Dad upset you. It's my fault." She stopped hugging me.

"No, Billy. It's who you are. I understand. You're father may not, but I do."

"Thanks Mom. But I'll try and do better."

"Okay. I know you will. You have a good heart, Billy."

"I just wish Dad could see that."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Life So Far

I am Sarah Belle Black, daughter to Jacob and Nessie Black. I am part Quiluete tribe, and part vampire. My mother is half-vampire. It seems to be a strange mixture. I am 14 and am going to Forks High. I look a lot like my father with black hair, brown eyes, and tan complexion. I also have my mother's dimples and full lips. I am just as tall as my Mom at 5'11". I love school and being with my friends and family. I enjoy sports and am on the soccer team and basketball team at school. I like spending time with my best friend and boyfriend Seth Clearwater. Seth is so cute and such a nice person. He is a member of the Quiluete tribe as well. He is a werewolf. I am in love with a werewolf. Seth imprinted on me when I was a baby, which is equivalent to meeting your soul mate. Seth is a few years older than me in human years. He is 22 to my 14. My parents are very cool with our relationship, which is not yet romantic. We hang out and date, but we haven't even had a first kiss yet.

I am into helping causes, especially when it comes to animal rights. I love animals, any kind. I have taken in a few cats and dogs much to my parents' chagrin. I am working on a "Save the Olympic Wolf" campaign at school. The state of Washington has revoked the ban of shooting the Olympic Wolf due to the increase of livestock killed. My main purpose of protecting the wolf is because Seth and Dad, as well as the other Quiluete wolf pack could be in danger. They patrolled many of the same lands as the wolf. I also love the wolves because they are such a mysterious and mystic creature.

Seth is also second in command or 'beta' wolf next to my Dad, the 'alpha'. I've only seen Seth phase once, but it was an amazing sight. Seth becomes this giant tan and white wolf. He looked more fierce than he is as a human. As a human he is the sweetest, happiest, loving person I could ever hope for, and he's cute. Seth has become a close and faithful friend and guardian of mine. Sometimes it is hard not to notice what a great body he has as well.

I also have a fraternal twin brother, Billy. He was named after my grandfather, Billy Black. Billy and I are total opposites in every way but one. We have this gift of telepathy, but we can only communicate with each other. He is very wild and unruly at times, but he is a sweet guy. The girls love him, and it is funny to watch them swoon over him, and he doesn't even notice, or give them the time of day. He gets in trouble at school a lot which causes him to get in arguments with our Dad.

Two weeks into high school and Billy was already in trouble. He got in a fight, and my father was furious with him. They argued as usual, and Billy always runs off riding his bike. But this time, my father disassembled his dirt bike, and grounded him indefinitely. Even when he was little he would run off. I tried to take his side most of the time, because he has this untamed spirit about him. I always wondered why he was so different from me in looks and personality.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Who's the Blonde Cutie?

I had only been grounded a week, but Sarahbelle's and my birthday was only a few days away. My grandparents, aunts and uncles were coming in from out of town and I just knew Aunt Alice would throw some kind of shindig for us. Any party that Alice throws is an event not to miss. Considering that my family was coming, my Dad temporarily let me off my grounding with exception of my dirt bike. Friday I begged my Dad to hang out with my uncle Emmett. I enjoyed hanging out with him. We usually would hunt together, goof around, and have strength competitions. Emmett usually won, but I think I was getting stronger each time I saw him. Dad finally agreed, with Mom's persuasion, to let me go. I headed over to Carlisle and Esme's which was only a few acres adjacent to our property. I could have gotten there faster if I had my bike. I walked over, and when I arrived Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were there. Carlisle happened to be in Eastern Europe delivering medical supplies, but Esme said it was a short excursion and would be back in time for my party on Saturday. I greeted Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett gave me a bear hug and a slug on the shoulder. Rosalie gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"You are sure getting handsome, Billy." Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he's not stronger yet. He still needs a few lessons from the master." Emmett claimed.

"Yeah, right. So how was Switzerland?" I asked.

"The skiing is starting up again. I prefer snowboarding myself." Emmett replied.

"Wow, snowboarding. I'd like to try that sometime."

"Well, when you get off of grounding, maybe the warden will let you." Emmett teased.

"Oh, you heard about that, eh?"

"Fighting in school again?"

"Well, what can I say? Guys just don't like it when their girls hit on me." I smiled slyly.

"Well, you are quite dazzling. You take after Edward in that department." Rosalie complimented.

"Yeah, you think so?" I perked up.

"Well, it certainly isn't after Jacob." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly.

"What is it with you and my Dad anyway?" I asked.

"He's a dirty mongrel." Rosalie confirmed. "No offense."

"He likes to tease your Aunt Rose. I think they secretly enjoy getting on each others nerves." Emmett whispered to me.

"I heard that, Em. Not true. He has his good qualities. I guess."

"Uh huh." Emmett agreed smiling.

"Well, I think I know how you feel. Sometimes I feel like he hates me or something. Sarahbelle can do no wrong in his eyes. But with me, it's like we're always fighting. I guess it doesn't help that I kinda like trouble. Sometimes I feel like I'm not even his son."

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other quickly.

"What?" I asked curious at their looks.

They stopped looking at each other and tried to change the subject.

"So, Billy, why don't we try to track down a bear before dark."

I quickly changed my mood and was excited to hunt with Emmett. Rosalie stayed behind to tune up Emmett's SUV. We headed toward the Olympic State forest. Emmett figured the black bears would be heading in for the evening, so we tried to find a cave a bear would sleep in. We hid out in a cropping of trees near a cave we found. We waited until almost dark, staying quiet and hidden. Emmett signaled to me that a bear was coming so we crouched lower until I heard the bear's footstep and low growling noises. As the bear approached closer my adrenaline was rushing. I could smell the bear's musky scent. I watched Emmett spring into action. He stalked the bear like he was a lion. He stayed low on all fours and when the bear came close, he leapt at the bear and wrestled with it for a minute and a few seconds later the bear was limp in his grasp, as I saw Emmett digging his razor sharp teeth into the bear's neck. Emmett kept a tight grip on it's shoulders. I followed behind him cautiously and watched him drain the bear's blood. I could feel the venomous saliva forming in my mouth. Emmett looked at me as I hungered for the now dead beast. He dropped the dead bear carcass.

"Sorry, Billy. Did you want some?" Emmett asked.

I stared at the dead carcass and thought twice about it. "I don't know if I'm ready for bear."

"Well, next time, I'll let you have a go at one. You want to get a deer or we can try elk?"

"Elks too far. Maybe a deer on the way home."

"Okay then."

We started back home.

"I enjoyed watching you with that bear. That was awesome!" I complimented Emmett.

"Bears are tricky. They tend to fight back. I'm lucky I don't get scratched by them, or I'd have some wicked scars."

"I'd say. A bear would probably tear me up."

"You'd heal."

"Could you teach me how to wrestle a bear, Em?"

"Sure, but not today. We better get you back before your parents worry."

When we got back I noticed Carlisle's Mercedes in the driveway. As we approached the front door I picked up on a strange scent, different from Carlisle's. It was more spicy than sweet, closer to Mom's scent. It was a scent that peaked my interest and almost aroused me.

"Someone's here. Not one of us." I whispered to Emmett.

"That must be the girl Carlisle brought home."

"Girl? What Girl?" I sounded too excited.

Emmett grinned. "Let's go in and find out." He rubbed my head with his knuckles.

We walked in the front foyer and the scent hit me like a brick wall. Then I looked to the living room where my nose led me to her. Her back was turned but I saw her golden waves of hair drape down her back, brushing the royal blue blouse she wore. She was a few inches shorter than me. Her figure was hugged by her close fitting black skirt. Her shapely legs were covered with sheer nylons. She flicked her hair with her hand, yet didn't turn. I could not see her face yet.

"Who's the blonde cutie?" I whispered and elbowed Emmett.

She must have heard me because she turned to look at me.

"Oh, good. Here's Emmett and Billy." Carlisle announced who was in front of her. We approached them. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I saw her angelic heart shaped face for the first time. She had sapphire blue eyes that matched her blouse. Her smile was bright white, and she had dimples that rose on the sides of her lips when she smiled. She had a pale-peachy complexion and her cheeks brightened a bright rose when she met my eyes.

"Billy, Emmett, I'd like you to meet Ariana Valeria."

She reached her hand to Emmett first and shook his hand. Emmett smiled widely at her. Then she softly shook my hand. Her hand was smooth as marble. She nodded her head to me in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you." Her voice was like an angel singing. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Carlisle chuckled at me. She pulled her hand free of mine. I stuck my hands in my pockets. She looked down at her feet like she was shy.

"Ariana is going to be living with Esme and I. She comes from Vienna. I brought her from her boarding school there. Aros asked me to take care of her."

"Aros?" I spat out.

"It seems that Ariana is half-vampire. Her grandfather had sent her to boarding school to keep her out of the limelight. He's a diplomat in Vienna and didn't want a scandal. Aros found a letter that lead me to her."

"A letter?"

Just then, Esme walked in and smiled at Emmett and me. She took Ariana by the hand. "Come on Ariana, why don't we take your things to your new room."

I followed her with my eyes up the staircase. _Who is she?_ When she was out of sight I looked back to Carlisle.

"Ariana is Demetri's daughter." He finished saying.

"What?" I exclaimed with confusion.

"You may remember stories of Demetri. He fell for a diplomat's daughter and impregnated her. Ariana's been in hiding for several years now. Aros found a letter that Demetri left behind when he died. She's been in some trouble with several boarding schools, so Aros had me take her under my wing, so to speak. She will be our adopted daughter."

"Whoa. So she's staying here indefinitely?" The thought peaked my interest.

"Until she is able to be on her own."

"How long will that be?" _I hoped for a while._

"I haven't determined that yet. She may be going to school with you. I need to teach her about our ways and get her acclimated to how we live."

"So she'll be going to our school?"

"Soon, but not yet."

"Oh. Well, maybe I can show her around."

"That would be nice, Billy. She is a bit shy, so be cautious."

"Oh, no problem."

I was enthused with the idea of getting to know her better.

"Well, Billy you better get home. I'm sure your parents will be wondering about you. Your sister's and your birthday party is tomorrow. Alice and Jasper will be here in the morning. I told your parents to come by about 3 tomorrow for the party." Carlisle told me.

I didn't want to go. I wanted to look upon that lovely creature again. I could still see her face, and her eyes that were amazing. I said good bye to Carlisle and Emmett and left to go home. I looked back at the house to the upper windows, and I saw a glimpse of her. She was watching me. I went to wave to her, but she turned away. _That was odd._

I went home and was excited to tell Mom and Sarahbelle about the new addition to our strange family.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Birthday Bash

That evening I rushed home to my family to tell them about the new family member. It seemed they were already informed before I knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked them.

"Carlisle didn't want to make a fuss over her. She is very shy, it seems."

_You like her, don't you Billy? What is she like? _Sarahbelle asked telepathically.

_She is like an angel. I have never seen a girl so beautiful. Her eyes are blue like sapphires, and I couldn't help but stare at her. She has the most beautiful wavy golden hair. She may be even more beautiful than Rosalie._

_That's hard to believe. Don't tell Rose that, she will be mad. Was she nice?_

_I don't know. We didn't talk much. Esme whisked her away before I could really talk to her._

_So she is half-vampire? If she is like Mom, she may be stronger than you. You better watch yourself._

_I can't wait until our party tomorrow. I wonder what Alice has planned for us?_

_I bet it will be a blast. _

_I hope Ariana likes it._

_I'm sure she will._

The next day I was so anxious to go to Carlisle and Esme's. But I guess we were supposed to head over around 3. Alice had more things to do for our big party. I couldn't wait. Especially to see Ariana again. The day dragged on, and I helped my Dad in the garage most of the time, helping him clean out the garage and wax the cars. I think I did most of the work. After I was done working in the garage, it was getting close to the time to go to the party. I quickly got a shower and dressed. I wore my dark jeans, boots, and long sleeve burgundy t-shirt. I wore my black leather jacket over, remembering it was going to be chilly that evening. When I came downstairs, I looked myself over in the foyer mirror. My sister was waiting. She wore jeans, button-up green blouse and brown cardigan sweater. My parents were dressed casual as well.

"Well, you look nice, Billy." Mom complimented me.

"Thanks, Mom."

_Are you trying to impress someone?_

_Maybe._

We walked over to Carlisle and Esme's house. I could hear loud music echoing through the woods. I looked through the clearing and could see a ferris wheel just peeking over the back of the house. I started to get excited.

"Look Sarahbelle!" I pointed to the bright lights and carnival rides and games. "Alice hired a carnival for us!"

"Oh, my goodness, Billy! This is great!" She exclaimed.

Then I saw Seth coming around from the back of the house and toward us. He was kind of skipping and running. He reached for Sarahbelle's hand and dragged her to the back where all the festivities were happening. I started to trot behind them. I looked back at my parents and they were actually smiling at each other, arms around each other. I smiled and followed Seth and Sarahbelle.

I was amazed at the carnival. The bright flashing lights and music mesmerized me. There was a ferris wheel, spinning teacups ride, bumper cars. There were carnival games galore, like the milk bottle game, basketball, water guns, and other tests of skills. There were also vendors with carnival food including cotton candy, elephant ears, corn dogs, and fresh squeezed lemonade. I didn't know where to start first. Alice snuck up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to her and smiled and gave her a huge hug. I picked her up, which was a feat considering she was solid as granite.

"I'm glad you like it Billy. I wanted something fun and different for you kids. There are lots of things to do. Edward and Bella are here. They're on the ferris wheel." I looked over to the ferris wheel and they waved to me. I ran over to them and watched them go around in circles. The smells of cotton candy and fried food was swarming my head, but not as much as when I caught wind of her. The breeze blew her scent my way and I turned to see her walking with Rosalie toward me. I felt my mouth draw open. She was wearing a hot-pink tight sweater and black jeans with boots. She wore her hair half up in a clip. Her make-up was soft and rosy, as well as her pouty full lips. They trotted closer to me like a couple of thorough bred horses at a show. Rosalie smiled at me and winked.

"Hi Billy." Rosalie said.

Ariana looked at me and then looked away, afraid to meet my eyes. I couldn't tell if she was shy or aloof. She never even said hello. I tried not to seem disappointed. I thought I'd greet her first.

"Hi, great party, huh?"

She finally met my eyes, and nodded, then looked away.

"Come on Ari, let's find Emmett and make him win me a teddy bear." She giggled and grabbed Ariana by the elbow and led her away.

"Enjoy the party." I waved to them, and then shoved my hands in my pockets. She turned her head and looked at me, and then she smiled at me. I smiled back, my most sly half smile. She turned her head back around and kept walking with Rosalie. I tried to dismiss her actions as shyness and went to find a game or something to do. I casually threw a few baseballs at milk bottles, still looking for her all the while. I caught glimpse of her across the midway. She caught my glance and smiled, but looked away. Rosalie grabbed her arm again and dragged her to another game. I casually followed, stopping along the way to play a few games. Still keeping my distance. They ended up playing darts, and I eased my way next to them. Emmett had already won Rosalie two big teddy bears, and dragged them along with them. I stood next to Ariana, and she looked at me, then looked away. I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Are you enjoying the party, Ariana?"

"It's very fun."

"It's me and my sister's birthday party."

"I know. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

She never looked me in the eyes when we talked, and she nervously picked at her pink fingernail polish.

"Have you ever been to a carnival before?" I asked trying to loosen her up a little.

"No, it's the first time. It is fun." She didn't sound convincing to me.

"Do you want to go on the ferris wheel?" I asked boldly.

"I don't know. Maybe later."

"That's cool. Have you tried the cotton candy yet?"

"No. What is it?" She finally looked at me.

"Fluffy sugar with some flavoring. Do you want to try some?"

She kind of winced. "No thanks."

I was pulling out all the stops, but nothing was working.

Rosalie took her arm and started to lead her away. _What was her deal? Why was she taking up all her time? Why was Rosalie leeching on her?_

"Rose, do you mind if I show Ariana around the carnival a bit?" I asked her irritated.

Rosalie gave me a funny look then sneered at me. I grinned at her. "Come on Rose." I nearly begged her.

Rosalie reluctantly let go of Ariana's arm. "Ari, I will be on the ferris wheel if you need me, okay? Billy will take care of you. Right Billy?" She glared at me.

"Yes, no problem. She will be in good hands." And I grinned my best smile at her, which broke her defenses. Rosalie trotted off with Emmett.

I led Ariana around, slowly, casually walking by all the games. We didn't say a word, but we glanced at each other once in a while. I kicked little rocks with my boot as I walked. I started a conversation again.

"So, Carlisle tells me you are going to my high school soon. I'd be glad to show you around and introduce you to some people."

"I guess."

We sat on a bench next to each other. Then I felt a thump on the back of my head, I got mad and turned around to see Seth hovering beside me.

"What's up Billy? Who's your friend?"

I started to introduce them. "Seth, this is Ariana. Carlisle just adopted her. Ariana, this is Seth, my sister's boyfriend." She curled her nose to him as he held his hand to her.

"What are you?" She asked curiously, still wincing.

"Oh, you never met anyone like Seth, have you? He's a werewolf."

She quickly sprang out of her seat, and almost squealed, then hissed, walking backward. Then she turned to run.

"Wait, don't be afraid. He's a friend. He won't hurt you." I looked at Seth. "Sorry Seth, I didn't know she would react like that. She is new to our ways."

"No skin off my nose, Billy. Carlisle must have forgotten to tell her about our little wolf pack."

"I hope she comes back." I inquired.

"She sure is pretty, Billy. So Sarah says you like her."

"What?" I started to chase after Seth, he was much faster than me, but I tried.

The carnival continued, but I never saw Ariana again that night, except from the upstairs window of the house. I caught sight of her and she met my eyes. We stared at each other for a few minutes it seemed, then she was gone behind her curtain. I wondered if she was really that shy.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Deadly Date

The weekend went too fast, and my relatives all left to go back to their homes. Edward and Bella went back to New Hampshire. Emmett and Rosalie went to Switzerland, and Alice and Jasper went back to their home in Canada. The carnival for our birthday party was a great idea. I enjoyed the festivities and even the short time with Ariana. I hoped to see her again soon, but I didn't.

A few weeks had passed and I was back at school regularly and there was one problem, though, but not with fighting. There was a girl named Monica Stanley. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was petite and cute and over friendly. She was flirting with me a lot lately, and I tried to seem uninterested, but she was just so darn cute. Not as cute as Ariana, but that was possibly a lost cause. I hadn't seen Ariana in weeks, and maybe she just wasn't that interested in me. So, I started to talk to Monica regularly. We hung out at lunch, I walked her to her classes, and a few times after school at the local diner. I guess you could say we were dating. I decided to ask her out on an official date.

"Monica, we've been hanging out a lot lately, and I was wondering if you would like to go out to a movie or something this weekend?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" She hugged me in excitement which took me by surprise.

"Good, I will pick you up Saturday about 6 then?"

"Great! I look forward to it, Billy."

She hugged me again before leaving the diner. I walked back home, cutting through the woods. I ran most of the way, then ran into some friends on the way. Seth was patrolling with Collin and Brady, two of the youngest members of the Quiluete wolf pack. Seth phased back human behind a tree and returned to talk to me.

"Hey, Billy, what's going on?"

"I just left the diner with Monica. I finally asked her out on a real date."

"It's about time you found a girlfriend."

"Well, she's not my girlfriend. We're just going out."

"Yeah, well, close enough. So what are you planning on doing on your date?"

"I think we are going to the movies."

"You need a ride? Sarah and I could double date with you?"

"Sure why not? I would feel less awkward anyway."

"Great. What time?"

"I told Monica I would pick her up at 6."

"Sounds good. I gotta run. The guys are getting restless."

"Okay, Seth. See you later."

I watched him duck behind a tree and return in his wolf form. He howled once, then galloped off with the other two boys. I wondered what it was like to be a werewolf for a brief minute, then realized how great it was not to be one. I headed back towards home, taking my time. I heard a noise behind me and quickly turned. I saw a shadow run between the trees.

"Hello?" I called out. "Seth, is that you?" There was no answer. I started to walk toward where I saw the shadow. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it startled me. I flinched and turned, grabbing the hand that touched me, then realizing it was my mother.

"Oh, sorry Mom. What are you doing out here in the woods?"

"I was taking a walk. I love the crispness of the fall. Were you talking to someone?"

I looked back to where I saw the shadow. "No. I thought someone was following me. I thought it was Seth. I ran into him earlier."

"Oh, did you see someone?"

"Yeah, I thought I did. I only saw a shadow."

"Just like when you were little." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. So what did you and Seth have to talk about?"

"We're double dating Saturday. I finally asked Monica Stanley out."

"Monica? Oh, the girl you've been hanging out with?"

"Yeah. She's nice."

"She's also human."

"I know. I'll be careful."

"Maybe it is a good thing Sarah and Seth are going too."

"Mom, I'm not going to hurt Monica."

"Well, just in case."

"Thanks for having faith in me, Mom." I was disappointed, and I walked away from her.

"Billy, it's not that I don't have faith in you, I just worry."

I ignored her and headed for home. I went straight to my room, passing Sarahbelle by the staircase.

_What's up Billy?_ She asked.

_Mom doesn't think I can have a human girlfriend._

_Do you mean Monica?_

_Yes. I finally asked her out, and you and Seth are joining us. Seth offered to drive._

_Oh, okay. What's wrong with that?_

_Nothing. I just don't believe Mom can trust me to control myself. I have great control._

_Of course you do. You wouldn't be going to public school if you didn't. You have never attacked me. I'll talk to her. She won't have doubts anymore. Don't worry._

_Thanks._

_We will have fun though, okay. Don't worry too much._

_Okay. I'll try not to._

Saturday came and I got ready for my date. I wore black pants, green shirt, and my leather jacket, and boots. Sarahbelle wore dark jeans and a black blouse with a sweater over top. Seth arrived about 5:30 to pick us up. I said good-bye to my mother, and she seemed more at ease after she talked to my sister. Seth drove a brown jeep, and it seemed to always be splashed with mud from 4-wheeling. Sarahbelle sat next to Seth, and I jumped into the back seat. We went to pick up Monica, and I went to her front door to get her, and her older sister, I assumed, answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Billy. I'm here to get Monica."

"Right. I'm Jessica, Monica's sister. You are Edward Cullen's nephew, right?"

"Yes." Remembering my age and the lie we had told to humans.

Just then Monica came to the door, and gave her sister a glare. "Bye, Jess. See you later."

"Not too late, just because Mom and Dad aren't here, don't think you can take advantage of me."

"Right, got it. I'll be home before midnight."

"Okay."

I smiled and waved to Jessica. We walked to the Jeep and I helped Monica get in. She looked cute in her light blue blouse and jeans. She had one barrette on one side of her hair, which exposed her long milky neck. I tried not to stare, as I watched her vein pulse in her neck. I shook my head at the thoughts I pushed out. I smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just felt a little queasy for a minute. Maybe I'm just hungry." _Yeah, hungry for her blood._

"We could stop to eat before the movie."

"Yeah, that may be a good idea. Seth, let's head to the diner first."

"You got it, Billy." Seth eyed me in the rear view and I saw the look he gave me.

_You alright, Billy? _Sarahbelle asked in my mind.

_I hope so. _

_Maybe Mom was right. _

_No!_

_Okay, then you should be fine after we eat._

_Yes._

We stopped at the diner. Monica and I sat across from Seth and Sarahbelle in a booth. I ordered a rare hamburger with fries and a chocolate shake. Monica ordered a chicken sandwich and a diet coke. Seth ordered a double cheeseburger, fries and a large strawberry shake. Sarahbelle ordered the veggie burger and fries and vanilla shake. When we received our food, I ate voraciously.

"You always order you hamburger rare?" Monica asked curiously.

"Yes. I like my meat bloody." I smiled at her, and Sarahbelle kicked me under the table.

_Ow! What was that for?_ I glared at her.

_Poor choice of words, Billy._

_I was just joking._

_Not funny._

When we finished at the diner, we went to the movies. There were only two movies showing in our little theater in town. One was a horror, the other was a comedy. We opted for the comedy. We sat together in boy, girl fashion. I sat between Sarahbelle and Monica. Monica held my hand half-way through the movie. I looked at her in the light of the film on the screen. Her exposed neck was close to me, and I eyed it, briefly. I squeezed her hand lightly. She whispered in my ear, and I could smell her sweet perfume mixed with her appetizing flesh. Venom started to fill in my mouth. I swallowed the venom down hard in my throat.

"Are you feeling okay, Billy?" Monica asked me.

I closed my eyes, trying to block the horrible thoughts that seeped in my head. _I thought of bending my mouth to her luxurious neck in that dark theatre, and biting down, tasting her sweet, salty blood. I imagined her body writhing in pain and horror as her life left her petite little body. _

"I don't think so." I told her.

"You shouldn't have eaten that rare hamburger."

"Maybe."

I laid my head back against the seat, still with my eyes closed. I let go of her hand and gripped my stomach that was now burning with hunger for her blood. _What was wrong with me? Why was I reacting like this toward her?_

I dismissed myself, and placed my hand on my mouth, and ran out to the bathroom. I felt like I was going to vomit. I kneeled in front of the toilet and was breathing heavy. A few moments later, Seth came in after me.

"You okay, Billy?"

I tried to compose myself, and came out of the stall.

"Man, Billy. You don't look so good."

I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. My cheeks were flush, that was a first.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I told Seth.

"You need to get yourself together. You can do this Billy. You have to do this."

"I'm trying. I've never been that close to a girl before, in the dark even."

"You need to get a grip. You got it?"

"Okay." I splashed more water on my face and wiped it with a paper towel. I walked out of the bathroom, as Seth followed. I opted to sit away from Monica on the other side of Seth. I leaned over and whispered to her.

"I better sit over here. If I'm contagious I don't want you getting sick."

She smiled at me. "Okay. I'm sorry you don't feel good, Billy."

We continued to watch the movie and the feelings I had before went away. I felt more comfortable and even laughed at the movie. As we were leaving the theatre Monica caught up to me and held my hand again. I interlocked my fingers in hers. I was containing myself. We sat in the back of the jeep, as we drove Monica home. She laid her head on my shoulder the whole way. Her hair smelled like honeysuckle. I inhaled all her scents. I breathed gently, thinking of other things besides wanting to attack her. I thought of baseball, football, soccer, hockey, and finally we reached her home. I walked her to her door.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks."

"I had a nice time, Billy."

"Me too, other than getting sick."

She hugged me, and I still held her at her waist looking at her. I knew what was coming. She wanted to kiss me. I could see it in her eyes. I leaned down to kiss her on the lips, with my arms still around her waist. I held back the venom that wanted to rise. I kissed her gently, and her lips were warm, soft and moist, tasting like strawberries. She kissed me back, but more eagerly. _No, I can't do this. _I pushed her away gently, and put space between us.

"You better get in, you're sister will be wondering where you are."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Call me?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later."

I headed back to the jeep, and waved to her, and watched her go in the front door. When she was gone, I sighed deeply in relief. I stepped into the jeep, and Sarahbelle turned to me and flicked me in the forehead.

"You idiot!"

"What?"

"That was awfully risky kissing her."

"It was what she wanted. I could tell."

"You need to keep your distance. You are not strong enough."

"I handled it fine. I know my limits."

"Do you? You almost lost it in the theatre."

"I didn't, I ran out before it got out of hand."

"Not good enough."

"It's alright, Sarahbelle."

"I don't know. It's probably not a good idea you go on any solo dates with her for a while."

"Well, maybe not."

"Exactly."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here Comes Trouble

Monday following my date with Monica, I went back to school. Monica was a bit clingy during lunch and in between classes. I liked her, but wasn't sure if I could continue this way. My vampire instincts kept going haywire every time I was alone with her. She looped her arm through mine and walked down the hallway with me, and in the lunchroom. I was eating lunch at our usual table when something caught my attention. I caught a glimpse of wavy golden hair, across the cafeteria. I was totally distracted when Monica started to talk to me. Then I saw her face. That perfect heart shaped face, and sapphire blue eyes. She was laughing and giggling with another girl, one of the popular girls, named Gisele. I smiled as I saw her, and followed her with my eyes.

"Billy?" Monica tried to get my attention. "Billy, did you hear a word I said?"

I shook out of my stupor and looked at her. "What? I'm sorry, I was distracted."

She looked in the direction that I couldn't help but stare at. "Oh, I see. That new girl. You know her?"

"Yes. She's kind of a relative of mine, but not really."

"A relative?"

"My," I cleared my throat trying to get the story right, "Great Uncle, Carlisle adopted her from Austria. She's an orphan."

"Oh. So you met her already?"

I tried to concentrate on what she was saying. "Yes, a few weeks ago."

"So, what I was saying, Billy is that a group of us are going to the bonfire Friday night at school, and wanted to know if you wanted to go with us?"

"Oh, a bonfire, sure sounds good." I still watched Ariana.

"It's after the football game."

"Okay." I wasn't sure what I agreed to.

"We could go to the game too."

"Yeah, sure." I was still distracted.

She seemed frustrated with me and got up suddenly, taking her tray of food. I snapped out of my daze and watched her walk away. I got up to follow her, but accidently bumped into _her_, Ariana. I couldn't help but stare at her. I grinned stupidly.

"Hi, Ariana." I kind of squeaked out.

"Hi, Billy." She smiled and looked down at her feet. Her friends dismissed themselves and went to their regular table. Ariana watched them sit and then looked down again at her feet.

"So this is your first day? You should have called me or something, I could have given you a tour." I was talking fast and wasn't sure if I was making sense.

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you." She still wasn't looking at me.

"It wouldn't have been a bother. I could walk you to your next class if you want."

"I have advance chemistry next period it is on the far side of the school."

"That's okay, I have biology next, and it is near your class. I don't mind."

Then I noticed Monica watching me from across the way. She looked like she was going to cry. _Oh, man, great, now look what I've done._

"Ariana, will you excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back."

I walked over to Monica, and put my hand on her arm. "Monica, I'm sorry."

"Do you like her, Billy?" I could see tears welling in her eyes. I didn't want to hurt her.

"She's just a friend, and she is new here. She's very shy. I just thought she could use a familiar face. That's all. Don't be upset."

"You couldn't keep your eyes off her." I pulled her toward me and hugged her lightly. Her face buried in my neck. I could smell her honeysuckle hair.

"I'm sorry, Monica. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just surprised to see her."

"Oh." She pulled away from me and looked in my eyes. "Billy, are we going out?"

"What do you mean? We went out Saturday?"

"You know what I mean? Are we official?"

I started to get uncomfortable. "I don't know Monica. We've only been seeing each other for a little bit. I like you. Don't get me wrong."

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course. You're the first girl I've hung out with beside my sister."

"Really? I was under the impression you liked a lot of girls."

"I think that was the other way around."

"Oh."

"You've never gone out with other girls?"

"No, you're the first."

"Wow."

"Yeah, surprising isn't it?"

"Very."

She smiled at me. I put my arm around her, and suddenly remembered I was told Ariana I would walk her to her next class, but when I walked by the table she would have been sitting at, she was gone. Monica had class at the other side of the school from me, so I hurried to Biology. I thought I saw Ariana at the other end of the hallway walking into her class. I weaved through the crowd hurriedly and peeked into the Chemistry lab. She was sitting at the front lab table next to a nerdy looking red haired boy. She was looking at her book, and she must have sensed me watching her, because she looked up. I smiled and waved to her. The bell rang. Her chemistry teacher came to the door and noticed me standing there.

"Don't you have a class to attend, young man?"

I nodded and looked at Ariana. She giggle a little and looked down at her book. I hurried two doors down to my Biology class. I sat in my usual seat, near the door. I watched the clock tick by, and just as the bell rang, I sprung out of my seat and out the door, to see her. She was walking out when I came to her class. She nearly ran into me again.

"Oh, hi. I could walk you to your next class. Sorry about before at lunch. I forgot to do something."

"Was that girl you were talking to your girlfriend?"

I squirmed a little at that word. "Um, kind of. We have been hanging out. Why?"

"Just wondering. I don't want to cause problems with her."

"Oh, there's no problem. I told her you were kind of my relative."

"Oh, so you lied." She seemed perturbed.

"No. I mean, we are kind of."

"Not really. I am not a blood relative."

"No, but you are like a cousin in a way."

"Kissing cousins?" She smiled slyly and leaned toward me getting closer to my face. I was surprised at her action, and backed away from her. But then I grinned. Then we continued to walk.

"What class do you have now?" I asked her after our silence.

"English."

"Me too. But you are a Junior aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm a grade ahead of you. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"What? That you are older than me?" She nodded. "No, why would it."

She grinned at me slyly again. _Was she flirting with me? _I walked her to her English class and then went to my class. When I got there, I saw Sarahbelle. I sat across from her. I must have been grinning.

_What's with you Cheshire cat? _She asked me.

_Oh, nothing._

_I was just wondering what you were grinning at?_

_Oh, nothing._

_Monica?_

_No._

_Who then?_

_Nevermind._

_Why won't you tell me?_

_None ya._

_Ariana?_

I looked at her and glared.

_Why do you ask?_

_That's what I thought. What about Monica? You'll break her little heart._

_Shut up! Leave me alone._

She took away my good mood.

After English I had Shop class. I didn't see Ariana after English. I thought she would wait for me, but I guessed wrong. After shop class, I went to walk to the bus. I hadn't made plans to go to the diner after school. As I walked up the long side walk, a white car pulled up beside me and the horn honked. The windows were tinted, but I recognized the car. It was Esme's Jaguar. The window rolled down and I saw Ariana lean toward the passenger window.

"You want a ride home?"

I didn't even hesitate. I grinned, and quickly opened the door and got in, putting my books, turning and putting my books on the backseat. I sat beside her on the white leather seats. Her sweet, spicy scent engulfed the car. She smiled at me. I didn't notice she was wearing a skirt before, but I eyed her shapely legs. She wasn't wearing stockings. She caught me ogling her legs. She pulled her mini skirt down a little. I quickly looked away.

"Thanks for the ride. Saves me from riding the stinking bus."

"No problem. I thought since we only live just next door to each other."

"Esme lent you her car?"

"Yes, until I get a car of my own. Carlisle and I are going car shopping this weekend."

"I don't have my license yet. But I could probably get it soon. I have a dirt bike I ride. I rather have a street bike, but don't know if my parents will let me." I was rambling.

"You ride a motor bike?" She seemed to perk up.

"Just a dirt bike. But I'm kind of grounded from it right now."

"Oh, what happened?"

"I got in a fight at school."

"So you're a bad boy, then. Fighting and riding motor bikes." She almost purred at that idea.

"Why do you like bad boys?" I slyly grinned. _Now I was flirting and badly._

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"The boy."

She looked dead in my eyes and her sapphire blues pierced straight down to my heart. I looked away, still smiling. She kicked the car in a higher gear and drove faster toward my house. She pulled up into the gravel driveway and in front of the house.

"Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem, Billy. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yes, sure."

I slowly got out of the car, and went to toward the door. I heard the car window open. "Billy!" She yelled for me. I ran back to the car, and leaned in the open window. I was still smiling.

"You forgot your books." She handed my books to me.

I snickered like a fool. "Right. Thanks." I accidentally touched her hand when grabbing the books, and I felt a tingle jolt through my body. She pulled her hand quickly away.

"See you Billy."

Then she took off, kicking up rocks in the gravel.

I watched her drive off, and then walked slowly in the house. I was memorizing every inch of her face and her scent. I greeted my Mom and sister as I came in the house, and went straight to my room, lying on my bed with my hands behind my head. My cell phone rang a few minutes later. I dug it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Billy."

It was her. I sat up from my bed.

"Hi. How did you get my number?"  
"Carlisle gave it to me."

"Of course."

"Are you going to the game and bonfire Friday." She asked.

"Um, yeah, with some friends. Do you want to join us?"

"I don't want to impose."

"No, not at all. It would be a great way to meet some more people."

"I could pick you up if you didn't have a ride." She asked.

"Well, I think I may already have a ride with my sister's boyfriend. We could come get you, since you are just next door."

"Oh, the werewolf?"

"You don't have to be afraid of him, Ariana. He's a close friend, and is practically family."

"He won't attack me?"

"No. Of course not. I will be there anyway. But still you won't have to worry. Trust me."

"Somehow I do, Billy."

"Good, then you will come with us?"

"Yes. Sure. Why not? I better go, Billy. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you then."

I reluctantly hung up the phone. I laid back on my bed, and thought of her. I couldn't help how I felt. She had captured my heart.

_I kept thinking of her and her piercing blue eyes, full lips, wavy blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders. I imagined kissing her soft lips, tasting her sweet spicy essence, holding her close to me and feeling the firmness of her shape. Caressing her soft velvety skin, kissing every inch of her sweet peach flesh. Having her touch my bare olivy toned chest with her hands, as the electricity of her touch excited me._

I jerked up out of bed. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. I sprung up from bed and went to the bathroom. I quickly started the shower and stripped my clothes. I jumped in the cold water, ice cold. I shivered at the coldness. I let the water run over my face, and shook my head. I felt better, and calmed down. I got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around myself, and hurried to my room. I passed my window, and glanced outside. I happened to see a shimmer of gold through the trees. I went to the window. There she was, standing at the beginning of the woods, staring at my bedroom window, and now at me. She looked away briefly, and then back to me. I held the towel so it wouldn't fall with one hand and raised my other had to wave to her. It was like she was looking right through me. She didn't gesture to me, but I could see in her eyes, she wanted me to go to her. I opened my window to speak to her, and in a flash, she appeared, crawling in my window. I backed away, surprised at her move. I almost tripped on something and stumbled, getting back to my feet again. I backed up toward my closet door. She kept coming toward me. I wasn't scared, just surprised.

"Wha, wha, what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

She stepped closer and was inches from me, her neck craning her face up to my face. She kept looking me in the eyes. "Billy?"

"Yes?"

She inhaled my scent, closing her eyes, then opening them smiling at me. She caught my gaze again. It was like she was a snake charmer, staring me down. I started to get dizzy. She inched closer to me again. Her blouse grazed my chest. She seemed to sniff both sides of my neck. I couldn't move. I had one hand on my towel, and the other on the door knob of my closet, crushing it.

"Billy what is it about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it."

"You can try."

"You are the first of my kind I have met."

"I am less vampire than you are."

"Yes, I know. But you are very strong for your kind."

"How do you know that?"

"I have a sense about these things."

"Oh."

"I have very highly enhanced senses of smell. Your phermones are off the chart!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're essence is what has brought me here."

"Okay. Is that a good thing?"

"Your pheromone level increases when you are around me. I'm not sure what that means, but I like it."

"Ariana, you are kind of freaking me out a little." I pressed myself harder against the closet door. She backed away a little, then composed herself. It looked like she just shook herself out of a trance.

"Oh, Billy. I'm sorry."

She looked embarrassed and turned toward the window. I took her hand and turned her toward me.

"Wait, don't go."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." She seemed almost frightened.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I was out of line. Sometimes I get like this. I get distracted."

"What do you mean?"

"My father was the best tracker out there. I guess I inherited his ability, and when I get affixed to a scent, I tend to get entranced."

"I see. But why did you come here? I didn't mind, but I was just surprised."

"I affixed to you, Billy. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this. I just better go."

She pulled away from me, and leapt out my window. I stuck my head out the window and watched her run through the woods toward Carlisle's house.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Flirting with Danger

I couldn't sleep at all that night, and kept thinking of Ariana and her actions. She was hesitant, but I knew she liked me, a lot. But there was an issue, I was currently unavailable. I hadn't promised Monica anything, but I know it would break her heart to break it off with her now. I decided I would feel the waters that Friday and make a final decision. I could make a clean break, and she would get over me and move on. I hoped anyway.

Every day that week of school was tortuous. I saw Ariana at lunch but couldn't speak to her. I was spending all my time with Monica at our usual table, and pretending everything was alright between us. She would cling onto my arm, every where we went. When I went to my science and English classes, I would see Ariana in the hall. She would meet my glances, but she didn't smile at me. She just looked away, like she was ashamed. _Was she avoiding me because of the instance in my room? _

Every day, after school, I would head to the bus, and see the white Jaguar in the lot, and as I got on the bus, I would see it drive away. She didn't stop to offer me a ride all week, nor talk to me in the halls. I wondered if she was still going to the game and bonfire with Sarahbelle, Seth and I. By Thursday I was most anxious to see Ariana and talk to her. I tried to catch her in the lunchroom, but I was being scrutinized by Monica. She wouldn't leave my side. I decided to try and catch her outside her chemisty class. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and out the door, hanging outside her classroom door. Then she finally came out. She didn't notice me at first, and I must have startled her, because she jumped when I grabbed her elbow.

"Billy. What do you want?" She was being terse with me.

"Ariana, I needed to see you. Talk to you."

"Billy. You need to leave me alone, okay." She looked at me, but I didn't believe what she was saying.

"Ariana, what are you doing?" She kept walking, but I needed her to stop. I pulled her to the side and leaned into her. She backed up against a locker and I put my arm over her head against the locker, looking in her eyes.

"Billy. I don't know what you mean."

"You know. You have been avoiding me. And you are being short with me."

"I can't be around you Billy."

"What? Why?"

"I'm no good for you."

I shook my head at her. "You're crazy. Why would you say that?"

"It's true. I would just get you in trouble Billy."

"What are you talking about?" I leaned in closer to her, my face inches from hers.

"Don't do that Billy. Don't look at me like that."

I grinned at her. "Like what?"

"That look you give me." She started to whisper. "I can't resist that look."

"Then don't." I leaned in to kiss her, but she moved away too quick.

"I have to go, Billy. Just stay away from me."

"But, Ariana. I." I didn't get a chance to finish. She was gone. I was going to be late for my English class. The bell rang as I was halfway down the hall. I hurried to my class, and snuck in class.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Black."

I smiled embarrassingly. I looked at Sarahbelle and sat across from her.

_Why were you late?_

_I was talking to Ariana._

_About what?_

_Nevermind._

_Is she still going to the game and bonfire with us?_

_I don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask._

_What will Monica say when you show up at the game with Ariana?_

_I'll figure out something._

_Tsk. I can't believe you._

_What?_

_Nothing._

_No, what?_

_I'd never take you for a player, Billy._

_I'm not!_

_You could have fooled me._

_Shut up._

I didn't speak to Sarahbelle the rest of the day. After shop class I hurried to the parking lot to the bus, but changed my mind at the last minute. I saw the white Jag in the parking lot, and it hadn't left yet. I ran over to it, and saw her sitting in the driver's seat listening to loud music. I knocked on the window and startled her. She was surprised to see me. She rolled down the window, and then turned down the music.

"Billy, you're going to miss your bus."

"I don't care. I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Are you still going to the game and bonfire with me tomorrow?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?"

"You have a girlfriend for one."

"I told you she is not my girlfriend."

"She seems to think so."

"How would you know?"

"I know, Billy. I told you I have great senses."

"Yeah, yeah. And the other reason?"

"Do I need another reason?"

"Yes."

"Billy. You're bus is leaving."

She rolled up her window and pulled out of the parking lot. I was frustrated. I ran to my bus just in time. I sat in a seat across from Sarahbelle.

_Don't say a word! _I yelled in my head.

Friday came and I wasn't much in the mood for the game and bonfire. I went to lunch looking for Ariana, but to my surprise she was absent that day. I asked around to a few of her friends, and they all said she was out sick. I knew it was a lie. She was avoiding me. The day drug on and when I got home from school, I tried to call her. She didn't answer her phone. I thought about going over to Carlisle and Esme's house and talk to her face to face. I walked through the woods between our properties. I came up to their house, and it seemed quiet and empty. I knocked and then entered as I always did. I called out, and no one answered. I looked all around, no one was there. I felt highly disappointed. I went to leave, but caught her scent, strongly up the stairs. I ran up to where her bedroom would be, following her scent. The door to her bedroom was closed. I knocked on the door. She didn't answer. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Come on Ariana. I know you are in there. Why won't you talk to me?"

I heard some shuffling and footsteps toward the door.

"I'm sick, Billy."

"No you're not. I know you are just avoiding me, and I want to know why.

"I just can't be around you Billy."

"Can't or won't?"

"Take it however you want."

"Dammit, Ariana, I want to see you." I was leaning my face against her bedroom door.

"Billy. Please go. I can't see you."

I was so angry and frustrated. "Fine!"

I turned to leave and then turned to look at her bedroom door. Nothing. I decided to leave finally. I went home to get ready to go to the game.

I was still frustrated and not at all in the mood to go out. Sarahbelle came to my room to retrieve me. I was a little curt with her, and snapped at her. I got in Seth's jeep and the three of us rode to the high school. The parking lot was heavy, and we had to park far from the stadium. We walked in together, but I let Seth and Sarahbelle walk ahead of me. They held hands. I rolled my eyes at their perfect relationship. As we approached the front gate, I saw Monica. She was searching for me. She waved to Seth and Sarahbelle, but hadn't seen me yet. When she finally saw me, she ran over to me and hugged my arm.

"I'm glad you came. I didn't think you would come."

"Yeah, I'm here." I gave her a half smile.

We walked in together and found a place in the stands. I didn't talk much. Monica held my hand most of the time, and snuggled up to me, as it was chilly out. I didn't reciprocate, but I allowed her to cling to me. The game drug on, and our team ended up winning. We filed out of the stands and headed to where the bonfire was being held. There were all different groups hanging out together. Sarahbelle hung out with most of her friends and Seth. I stuck near them, but not too social, with Monica still at my side. There were a couple of guys talking behind me, and I couldn't help but overhear them.

"Man, did you see that new girl. The blonde. She is hot! I wonder if she has a boyfriend? I would love to hit that!"

"No kidding. I bet she is a real blonde, if you know what I mean?"

I was fuming. I released Monica's grip from me, and turned around to the two guys and just started to wail on them. I decked the first guy, knocking him to the ground. The second guy I elbowed in the face, then a group of other guys started coming at me, and I was fighting them off. There must have been 10 guys. I fought them until I was the only one standing. I was breathing heavy. The 10 guys were all moaning in pain on the ground or doubled over. I was still in my defensive stance until I heard a familiar voice.

"Damn it Billy! What did you do?"

I turned around and put my fists down at my sides. _Charlie._

"Chief Swan."

"Don't give me that crap! What the hell is going on here?"

"I had a bit of a scuffle."

"Billy. You're coming with me."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"You started the fight, right?"

"Yeah, but."

He grabbed me by the arm and turned me around to put hand cuffs on me.

"Charlie! What are you doing?" I was getting mad and struggled with the cuffs.

"You better come quietly, Billy."

I was shocked. He pulled me to the squad car, and placed me in the back and slammed the door behind me. Then he got in and made a call on the radio.

"Mary, I have Billy Black in custody. I am taking him home. We will find out later if anyone will be pressing charges."

"10-4 Chief."

The ride home was quiet. I knew what fate awaited me next. My Dad. Charlie pulled into my driveway, and in front of my house. My parents came out to greet him, and Charlie got out of the car, and talked to them for a minute. I could see the look on my Dad's face. I tried to wriggle out of the handcuffs. Then Charlie opened the door and helped me out. He un-cuffed me, and patted me on the shoulder.

"Stay out of trouble, kid."

I nodded to him, and he left. I looked to both my parents and they were clearly disappointed in me. My father was fuming. It almost looked like his hair was going to catch on fire.

"Billy, what did you do?" Dad yelled straight of the bat.

"I know what I did was wrong, Dad. There were a couple guys that were being rude, so I got a little mad."

"That doesn't mean you start swinging and beating up every other guy that intervenes."

"Oh, yeah, well."

"What do I do with you, Billy? My hands are tied. You will be damn lucky if they don't press charges on you."

"I know, I screwed up. I'm sorry."

"You sure did, Billy. I can't ground you anymore than you already are. What started the fight?"

"A few guys were badmouthing Ariana."

"Oh, I see. Well. Ariana?"

"Yes."

"Do you know her story, Billy." My mother grabbed his arm and pleaded with him.

"Don't Jake. He's not ready for that."  
"For what?" I asked.

"He needs to know."

"Know what? What's going on?"

"Ariana's father tried to kill your mother." Dad looked at Mom. I could see tears streaming down her face.

"What?"

"Jake, no!" Mom tried to plead with him again. Dad pushed her away lightly.

"And your father." He finally said.

"What!?"

I was really confused. I shook my head in disbelief and glared at my mother. "Mom, what is he saying?"

"Billy, please." She reached out to me. I kept shaking my head. Then I got more angry.

"Mom, answer me!"

Mom was sobbing uncontrollably. I looked to who I thought was my father. "You're not my father?"

"No."

"So my life has been a lie?"

"We were trying to protect you." Mom finally spoke.

"Protect me from what? You were afraid to tell me who I really was?" I was still angry, but calmer.

"So who is my real father?" I asked my mother, grabbing her shoulders.

"Someone I met a long time ago. He was a half-vampire like me."

"Was?"

"He's dead. He was poisoned by Ariana's father, Demetri. Then he had a struggle with another vampire of the Volturi clan. The both perished in the bay of First Beach."

I was confused and angry and disbelieving. "What was his name?"

"I shouldn't tell you. We haven't spoken about him in years. It upsets your father, I mean Jacob."

"Tell me, Mom." I gritted my teeth.

"Leonidis Nicolas Xanthos."

"My middle name is Nicolas."

"Yes." She looked down in shame.

Jacob was turned from us, and leaning against the house, shaking. My mother went to him, and touched his shoulder. He brushed her away. "No, Nessie. I have to go."

He was shaking uncontrollably and took off running toward the woods, and phased mid-air in a leap. His clothes scattered in bits all over the yard.

"How did I ever think he was my Dad?" I scowled.

"Billy, he tried to love you the best way he could." She took my face in her hands. I couldn't look at her.

"How could you lie to me like that?" Then I dawned on me why, Jacob, was always reluctant to talk about it. Sarahbelle and I are twins but, different fathers. _Oh, my god! _ "You slept with my father the same time as Jacob?"

My mother looked embarrassed. "Not the same time. Within a day or two."

"Mother! How could you? No wonder, Dad, I mean Jacob doesn't like me, because I'm another man's child. You cheated on Jacob!"

"You don't understand, Billy. You're too young to understand."

"I understand completely! My God!" I turned away from her.

"I loved them both, Billy. I broke Jacob's heart. When your father, Leo died, I was devastated. Jacob forgave me for what I had done, and loved me unconditionally. He married me, and became your father without hesitation. He didn't know until you were born that you weren't his. And he doesn't hate you Billy."

"He does. He never listens to me. He never gives me the benefit of the doubt. He always thinks the worse of me. And now I know why."

"No, Billy."

"I have to leave."

"Leave? Where will you go?"

"I can't live this lie. I can't be a son to a father that hates me, and isn't even my father. My mother is a liar and a cheat!" _I knew the words were cutting her deep. _She sobbed again, and grabbed my arm. I pulled away from her.

"I'll go stay with Carlisle and Esme until I figure out what to do."

"No. You don't have to leave. I will give you space to think things through."

"Mom, don't beg. Please. I can't stand it. I just have to go." I started to run, and a voice appeared.

_Billy, don't go._

_Sarahbelle, I have to. I can't stay here anymore._

_You are still my brother._

_You are still my sister._

_I love you Billy._

_I know. I love you too, sis._

I ran towards Carlisle's house, not stopping to look back. I heard a high shrilling howl of a wolf. It seemed strange and different. I dismissed the sound and kept walking. When I got to Carlisle, he had just got off his cell phone and came to give me a hug. Esme came in as well, and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Billy."

"I suppose you all knew too?"

"Yes. We swore not to tell you."

"Of course, more lies."

"Your parents love you, Billy. They were only doing what was best." Esme tried to console me.

"I don't know."

"The guest room is already made up. You can stay there as long as you need to. I will retrieve your clothes in the morning." Esme said.

"Thanks, Esme."

I separated from them and went to the guest room. I had almost forgotten that there was someone else down the hall from me. Ariana. I paused at the open door to my room. I looked down the hallway to her door. I settled in my room, laying on my bed, one arm behind my head. There was a knock at my door. I sat up and saw Ariana in my doorway.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I responded.

"I'm sorry you got in an argument with your family."

She eased closer to me. I patted the empty space beside me for her to sit down. She reluctantly sat beside me. I looked at her, and smoothed her hair behind her ear, and caressed my hand on her cheek. She turned her face into my hand and kissed my palm. Then she looked in my eyes. I placed her heart shaped face in both hands. I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss her soft lips. I moved one hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me. Her lips were so soft and luscious. I started to kiss her more excitedly. She ran her fingers through my hair. My body had went numb to the tingling that shot through me. I eased her back on the bed and was nearly on top of her, still kissing her. I kissed her neck and down her chest and back up to her lips again. I didn't want to stop. I ran my hand up her silky pajama top feeling her velvety skin at her waist. I tried to maneuver further up her top, but she placed her hand on mine to stop me. She sat me up and pushed me away.

"No. I won't do that, Billy."

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"I'm not like that Billy."

"I know. I just really like you."

"I like you too. More than I should."

"Really?"

"I told you there was something about you."

"Yeah, you mentioned it."

"I better go."

She got up to leave. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to kiss her again. She pulled away, and I reluctantly and slowly let go of her hand.

"Good night, Billy."

"Good night, Ariana."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Heartbreaker

The next morning I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I didn't recognize the number at first, but then realized it was Monica. I had almost forgotten about the incident at the bonfire the night before. She was probably checking in on me.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Billy? Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were in jail or something."

"No. I'm fine. Just let off with a warning and a scolding from my parents."

"Did you hear? One of those guys you hit is in the hospital."

"What?" I sprang up out of bed.

"I guess you didn't hear. His parents may press charges."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Billy this is serious."

"Great. Just more icing to add to my cake."

"Why, what else happened?"

"I left home. I'm staying with my adopted grandparents the Cullens."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story." Just then Ariana appeared in my doorway. "Um, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Be careful, Billy. Don't get in any more trouble. I'd like to see you again, and not through prison bars."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Bye Billy."

"Bye, see you later."

I hung up with her and smiled at Ariana.

"Good morning." I greeted her gleefully. I got up and went over to her. I was going to kiss her, but she backed away with her arms crossed.

"You were talking to her, weren't you?" She asked.

"Who?" I tried to cover it up, and still smiled at her.

"You know who, Billy. Monica, your girlfriend."

"I told you she is not my girlfriend."

"Well, you better tell her that. She obviously has no clue."

She went to turn and leave, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me. "I will."

I went to kiss her, but she turned her head. "No Billy."

"What? Are you mad at me, because she called?"  
"No. I'm mad at you because you are giving her false hopes, and me as well."

"No, I'm not. I never guaranteed her anything. I told her I liked her, and I do, but not in that way. Not like I like you."

"Billy, you are something else."

"Why do you say that?"

"You really are a charmer, and you don't even know it."

"Well, the only one I want to charm is you."

I leaned my face closer to her and backed her against the doorframe. I put my hand on her face and leaned into kiss her.

"No, Billy." She whispered.

I kissed her forcefully, and she tried to fight me at first, then caved in. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Then I heard someone's throat clear behind her.

"Excuse me kids." Carlisle interrupted. He gave us a stern look.

Ariana and I moved away from each other quickly. Ariana excused herself and ran out down the hall to her room.

"Billy, I don't have to ask do I?"  
"What?" I looked at him curiously, as he gave me that concerned 'Dad' look. "Oh, no. No. We were just kissing. That's all."

"Whew, okay. I just was making sure. Do I need to lecture you on the birds and bees, Billy?"

"No, Carlisle. We learned about it in school. I have it figured out."

"Well, there are certain precautions, you know, you should take before you engage in an intimate…"

I cut him off quickly. "Whoa, whoa, time out!" I felt a little embarrassed. "It hasn't gotten that far, yet. We are just getting to know each other."

"Well, just in case. You are a young man, now, and you may have urges."

"Um, Carlisle, can we change the subject? Like why you are really here?"

"Oh, yes. I wanted to let you know I'm going to see your sister. Your mother called late last night and said she was sick."

"Sick? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know yet. She's running a high fever, and she is having pains. Might just be a flu."

"Oh, well. Let me know how she's doing. Okay?" I replied concerned but saddened about the whole situation.

"Of course. I'll be back in a little while."

Shortly after I got dressed, realizing Esme had left me some clothes to change into. I went downstairs and greeted Esme in the kitchen. She was fixing breakfast.

"Good morning, Billy." She said.

"Good morning, Esme."

"I'm fixing Ari and you some breakfast. I hope you like omelettes?"  
"Of course. Thanks. Is Ariana coming down?"

"Yes, she's getting dressed. Carlisle said your sister is sick."

"Yes. I would like to see her, but rather not face my parents right now."

"I understand. If she were seriously ill, Carlisle would call us and let us know."

"Oh, no doubt."

Just then Ariana came flittering down the stairs. She jumped up on the barstool next to me, and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Ari." Esme greeted her smiling and obviously picking up on our attraction to each other. Esme continued toiling over breakfast.

"So do you two have plans for today?" She asked us.

We both looked at each other and then away.

"We haven't planned anything."

"Its going to be a beautiful day. You too should go hiking or something."

"What if Carlisle calls?"

"I will call you on your cell phone." Esme replied.

I looked at Ariana."Are you up for a little trek in the woods?"

She smiled at me. "Sure."

We hurriedly at our breakfast and then headed out the back door. The sun was shining bright for once and there were just wisps of clouds in the sky. As soon as we got into the woods, I took Ariana's hand and we dashed through the woods. The cool air rushed past us as we got further in the woods. We paused as we reached a large meadow. We laid on the grass next to each other, watching the clouds, looking at each other, and holding hands. I sat up and leaned into kiss her. We kissed continually for a few moments, then we both sat up. Ariana stood up, looked at me slyly, and took off running. I grinned and followed playing her game. She hid in the woods, flitting about, so I wouldn't find her. She was fast and I could barely keep up with her. I finally caught up to her as she reached the base of a mountain.

"I'll race you to the top, Billy." She grinned widely and took off. I zipped behind her, but she was too far ahead. I was almost out of breath, and she reached the crest before me. The mountain was covered in snow and the rocks were slippery to climb. My feet kept slipping, and I nearly tumbled down the face of the mountain. Ariana raced back to me, and grabbed my hand. She helped me up the cliff face, and pulled me along. When we reached the top, we stood and looked around. We could see all the way to the ocean. There were high light clouds surrounding the peak. The sky was bright blue. It was colder up that mountain and we didn't bring coats. It didn't seem to bother Ariana as much as it did me. I started to shiver and my teeth were chattering.

"Oh, Billy. I'm sorry. I forget you are more human than I am. We should head back down."

"No. I'm f-f-f-ine." I stuttered with my teeth chattering.

"No, you're not. You're starting to turn blue. Let's go."

She took me by the hand and helped me down the peak and most of the crest. When we reached the bottom, the sun warmed my frozen skin. I rubbed my arms to speed up the thawing process.

"Are you warmer now?"

"Yes, thanks."

We continued to walk back through the woods slowly, holding hands. We talked along the way about different things. She told me about her grandfather and the boarding schools she attended. In a lot of ways she was like me, rejected by her family, going to a school where everyone either despised you or smothered you with attention. Ariana was dismissed from 3 boarding schools because of fighting with other girls. Seemed so similar to me. I didn't realize until then, how much we had in common. We must have been gone for several hours because the sun was setting lower in the sky. I checked my cell phone at the time. It was nearly 3 pm. We had been gone most of the day. When we arrived back at home, Carlisle's car was in the driveway. I was surprised he didn't call me. We walked in the house, and Carlisle and Esme were in the livingroom talking. They quieted down when we entered.

"Carlisle, you didn't call me, is Sarahbelle okay?"

"Yes, Billy. She'll be alright. Just the flu like I thought. She'll be fine in a few days."

"Maybe I should go see her."

"No." Carlisle and Esme spoke in unison.

I looked at them curiously.

"Why not?"  
"It may be contagious. Even for you."

"Oh, okay. Well, I should call her then."

"Um, Billy, she was sleeping when I left there just a few moments ago."

"Okay, well, I'll try her later."

I tried calling a few hours later, my mother answered the phone.

"Can I talk to Sarahbelle?" I spoke curtly to her.

"Billy? How are you?"

"Fine. I want to speak to Sarahbelle."

"Well, Billy, she is resting. I will tell her you called."

"Fine then. I'll talk to her later. Bye." I hung up abruptly. I was still holding a grudge.

The rest of the weekend went by and every time I tried to call Sarahbelle, she was resting.

Monday came and we were due back at school. I rode to school with Ariana in Esme's Jaguar.

When we got out of the car I went to put my arm around Ariana's waist and started to walk with her inside the school. I could tell people were watching us together. Including one petite brunette who practically dropped her books when she saw us together. I removed my arm from around Ariana's waist and walked toward Monica. Her face turned red and she stomped toward me. She reared her arm back and slapped me as hard as she could square across my cheek. I put my hand up to my face, feeling the heat rise to it. _I deserved that._

"Billy Black, Don't you ever talk to me or look my way ever again!" She started to walk away.

"Monica wait." I tried to follow her and grabbed her elbow. She pulled it out of my grasp.

"Leave me alone, Billy!"

"Monica let me talk to you, please?"

"Billy, I don't want to hear it." Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Please, Monica. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did. How could you lead me on like that, and all this time you were pining away for her." She pointed at Ariana. Ariana was still at the end of the sidewalk with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Monica, I can't help the way I feel. I was wrong to lead you on. I do like you, but, I don't know how to say this..."

"I get it Billy. I'm not a total idiot. You just like her better."

"Well, I..."

"Don't bother, Billy. I should have known better. I should have listened to the rumors."

"What rumors?"

"People have been telling me to stay clear of you. You'd break my heart, and that you were trouble."

"I'm not really like that, Monica." I was sort of angry.

"Well, your actions have proven otherwise. Just stay away from me, Billy." She went to walk away, and I didn't follow or try to stop her. I turned and Ariana was there before me in a flash.

"I told you." She said smiling.

"I know. I should have called her instead of showing up here with you. That was thoughtless."

"If you were my boyfriend and you did that to me. I would kill you."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

She smiled and linked her arm in mine and we walked to class. When I reached my first class, I noticed Sarahbelle was absent. She must have still been sick.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What's Wrong with Me?

The day that Billy left I thought it was the worst day of my life. Now knowing that he was only my half brother, and my parents were keeping it a secret all this time, was devastating to me. I didn't realize how tortuous it was for my father either. I knew in his heart that sadness had permeated into his life. Somehow I knew, deep down that Billy wasn't my true twin. Yet somehow we were connected with this gift of telepathy. My mother had betrayed my father early in their relationship. I didn't know all the details, and didn't really want to. I knew that Billy's father was half-vampire like my mother, and that he died. When he died, my father came back to my mother and they eventually got married and had us. But I guess my father never really got over it, especially seeing Billy. Mom told me that Billy was a spitting image of his father, which made sense to me now.

When Billy left, it was like part of me was tearing apart. I actually felt ill. I thought I was getting the flu possibly. I started to run a high fever and I was nauseated. I wanted to vomit, but had the dry heaves instead. My body was aching all over, and my head felt like it was going to explode. I must have been moaning loudly, because my mother came to check on me. She felt my forehead. I must have had chills, because my body wouldn't stop shivering. I remember Mom calling Carlisle late into the night, and then she gave me some Tylenol and water. I remember drinking the water and being parched. Mom also put cold compresses on my forehead, and bundled me up in several blankets. Sometime during the night I kicked the blankets off and stripped my clothes. I was burning up. I felt like my skin was on fire. My Mom tried getting hold of my father through several of his pack brothers, but he was not responding. At one time during the late night, possibly early morning, I remember Seth coming over. I was in a tank top and underwear, because anything else I threw off of me. Seth took my hand and felt my forehead.

"Oh, no, not you, Sarah." He said to me sadly.

I was mostly out of it and my words were slurring.

"Hi Seth." I smiled bleary eyed at him.

My mother came in, and was crying. Seth went to her and comforted her.

"Where is Jacob, Seth? Why won't he answer you?"  
"He may be out of range, Nessie."

"He needs to be here with his daughter. She needs him."

"The guys are out looking for him. They'll find him, and get him to come home. Don't worry."

"It must have been the stress of Billy leaving. That's what triggered it."

"It's possible."

"What if something happens before Jake can get back?"

"I'll stay here with her. She'll need a familiar face, especially me. She'll be fine Nessie."

"Why did this have to happen to her?"  
"I don't know."

The pain and fire ripped through my body like an inferno. I screamed in agony. Seth came to me and held my hand. My body was trembling. Seth smoothed my hair back and whispered in my ear.

"You're going to be okay, Sarah. Just hang in there."

"It hurts!" I groaned to almost a growl, writhing in the searing pain.

"Seth you better move away from her." My father appeared commanding in a serious tone.

"Daddy!" I cried out. "Help me, Daddy!" I screamed again, and my body was shaking the whole bed. Everything went blurry and I heard a ripping sound go through my body and the pain was so intense I thought I was going to die. I must have blacked out briefly, but when I opened my eyes, everything seemed much clearer than before. My Dad, Seth, Mom, and the other pack brothers were surrounding me. I looked at them strangely.

_What's wrong with me?_ I spoke, but only in my head. A whimpering sound came out of my mouth.

My Dad slowly approached me with his hand out to me. "Sarah, don't be scared. You're okay now."

"Okay? Look at her?" Mom yelled in shock.

Dad looked at her sternly. "Nessie, this is who she is now. We just have to support her the best way we can."

"Oh, Sarah." Mom went to hug me, but my father held her back.

"No, Nessie. It's too dangerous."

_Mom? _A whimper came out of my mouth again.

"Sarah, follow us outside where we can talk to you better. Nessie, you may want to stay here."

I was confused but followed them outside anyway.

When we got outside, Dad, Seth and the other guys phased in front of me. The group of men was now giant wolves before me.

_Sarah can you hear me? _Dad talked to me in my head! I heard him clearly as if he were talking out loud.

_Yes, But how?_

_Sarah, this is going to be a shock for you, but you are one of us now._

_What do you mean, Dad?_

_You're a werewolf like us, Sarah. _Seth spoke.

_Seth! _Dad yelled. _A little more couth, please!_

_How did this happen, Dad? What do I do now?_ I was a little frightened.

_Sarah, calm down. You'll be fine. You'll probably be more than fine._

_What do I do? How does this work?_

_It takes some practice, Sarah, but I think you will do fine. Your natural personality may make this an easier transition for you._

_What about school and sports?_

_Don't worry, you will live a normal life outside of being a werewolf._

_Will I go on patrol with you, Daddy?_

_Yes, for the most part, and with Seth. We will help you the best we can._

_I think I will like this, Daddy._

I finally got a look at myself. My chocolate brown fur was longer than my father's, but the same color. Dad was a much larger wolf than me. I was slightly smaller than Seth and the other wolves, except for maybe Collin and Brady.

_Okay, Sarah, let's do a trial patrol. I want you to take a run with Seth on the outside of our property, and stick to this side of the mountain, then come back here._

I listened to his instructions carefully and then Seth took off running. I followed him, and trotted to his side. My feet were pounding heavily on the forest floor. I watched Seth's pattern and tried to copy it. The forest was rushing past us like a blur as we picked up speed. The feeling was amazing. Now I knew exactly how my Dad and Seth felt as wolves. The exhilarating feeling of running free through the woods, the smells, sounds, and sights I could pick up on like never before.

When we got back to our property the others were waiting. I skidded to a stop, half laughing in a "wolfy" way.

_So did you enjoy that, Sarah? _Dad asked.

_Oh, goodness, yes. That was awesome!_

_Okay, now I want you to phase back into human form._

_Um, how do I do that?_

_You just have to concentrate and force yourself to. Guys, lets give my daughter a little privacy._

Dad tossed me some clothes to put on after I phased. Then they all turned away from me. I thought deeply and squinted my eyes.

_Change back now, change back now. _I chanted to myself. Then in a brief instant I shivered like chills went down my spine, and I was in my human form again. I looked at my naked human form and then grabbed my clothes.

"That wasn't that bad."

My wolf family all ducked into the woods and came back, half dressed for the most part, all bare-chested. Seth came to me and hugged me.

"You did good, Sarah."

"Thanks, Seth."

"My sister would be impressed. You are the second female to be part of the pack."

"Great, maybe I'll ask her for pointers."

Dad came to me and hugged me. "Sarah I'm so proud of you. You handled that well."

"Thanks, Dad. I should go talk to Mom. She's probably feeling a little left out now."

"Sure, sure. She was a little apprehensive earlier."

"Of course she was." I paused and started toward the house, then turned back around. "Dad, do you think you and Mom will ever get back to where you were before? I know Billy isn't your son, but he is her son. You love Mom, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Always have, always will."

"Then you should love her son, unconditionally. He is part of her, and he is my brother."

"I do love Billy."

"Not like you should. You should make amends with Billy. That would really impress her."

"I'll see what I can do. But, you know how stubborn Billy is?"

"Try Dad, please?"

"Okay. I'll try."

I kissed Dad on the cheek and skipped into the house to tell Mom about my first adventure as a werewolf. The sun was rising through the mist of the evening. This was a new day in my new life.

Later that morning Carlisle came to visit me. He must not have heard the news. My mother greeted him as he walked up to the house.

"Carlise, I'm sorry. I should have called you. Sarah is better now."

"Is she still feverish?" He asked concerned still.

"Well, kind of. But she isn't sick."

"You can come in if you like, but she is fine."

Carlisle came in the house and into the living room where I was sitting. He looked at me curiously, but he must have known right away.

"Well, looks like you have a new wolf pack member." Carlisle guessed.

I smiled at him. "Who knew, right?"

"I guess you won't need a doctor for awhile then."

"No, I guess not." I snickered.

"Do you mind if I take a blood sample anyway? I would like to check your vitals anyway."

"Okay."

He opened his doctor kit, and took out his stethoscope. He listened to my heart, and made me breath deep. He looked in my eyes, mouth and ears. Then he took a vial of blood.

"Looks like you're a healthy werewolf girl." He smiled his bright white smile at me. "You look like you need some rest though. I suggest you don't pull any all-nighters with the wolves."

"Okay. Thanks Carlisle. Oh, and if you see Billy, would you mind not telling him about this. Just tell him it was the flu, okay? Please?"

"He will find out eventually."

"I know, but I rather him hear it from me."

"Okay, Sarah. He is concerned for you though."

"I know. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome."

Mom gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming anyway, Carlisle. It's strange how things come around."

"Yes. She will bring an interesting view to the pack. She may be a little difficult to some. But I think it suits her."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I spoke.

"Take care. I will say hello to Billy for you."

"Please do, thanks." Mom said.

She walked him to his car.

I wondered how Billy would react when he finds out his sister is a werewolf.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Where's Sarahbelle?

A few days had passed and I hadn't heard from Sarahbelle. Carlisle kept reassuring me that she was fine, but I had to see for myself. I decided to sneak over to my parent's house to see Sarahbelle. When I got close to the house, I called to her in my mind.

_Sarahbelle? Can you hear me?_

_Billy? Where are you?_ She sounded surprised to hear from me.

_I am right outside the house. Would you come out and see me?_

_Billy, I'm not in the house._

I was confused. I knew it was late. _Where are you Sarahbelle?_

_I'm in the woods._

I wondered what she was doing out so late in the woods.

_Are you alone? _I thought she may be out with Seth or something.

_Not quite._

I suddenly felt worried for her. _Sarahbelle, are you okay? What's going on?_

_Don't worry, Billy. I've never been better, actually._

I started to walk towards the woods and was frantically looking for her in the dark.

_Sarahbelle, where are you? I want to see you. I've been worried about you since you became ill. You shouldn't be out in the cold night, just getting over an illness._

_I'm perfectly fine, Billy. _

I heard some rustling of leaves and a branch break ahead of me.

_Sarahbelle is that you?_

_Billy, don't come any closer._

_Why? What's wrong?_

_I don't want you to see me like this._

_What in the world are you talking about?_

I heard rustling again, then Sarahbelle came out of the brush, wearing nothing but her underwear and a tank top.

"Sarahbelle, why are you in your underwear?" I pulled my jacket off and went to cover her up. "What is going on here? Were you with Seth just now?"

"Well, kind of."

"Oh, Sarahbelle! You could have warned me or something. Jeez!"

"No, Billy. It's not what you're thinking."

The light from the moon escaped through the clouds, and I could see her face clearly now. She started to shiver. I put my arm around her. She pushed me away quickly.

"No, Billy. You must stay away from me!"

"Sarahbelle, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

I looked at her strangely, and realized she seemed different to me. She couldn't look me in the face. She threw her jacket at me.

"Billy, I don't need your pity."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm perfectly fine. You checked on me, and now you can go." She was still shivering to the point of convulsions.

"You need my jacket. You're freezing. You will get pneumonia or something."

"I'm not freezing."

I went to her and handed her the jacket again. She was holding her arms close to her body, tightly. I went to put the jacket over her shoulders and accidentally brushed her shoulder. She was burning up.

"Sarahbelle, you are feverish again. We need to get you inside." I tried to lead her by the arm to the house. She pulled away from me again.

"I'm not sick, Billy."

"You are! You're burning up, and you have chills. You shouldn't be out here. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was running." She looked away.

"In your underwear?"

"Yes, I was hot."  
"Of course you were. You are running a fever."

"I'm not running a fever."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Sarahbelle? Where is Seth?"

"He's around."

"He's in the woods?"

"Yes."

"Who else is out here?"

"No one."

"Sarahbelle?"

"Okay. Collin and Brady."

I turned my head at her and scowled at her. I suddenly had an urge to smell her. I leaned into her and took a whiff. My nose curled at her scent.

"Sarahbelle. You smell like a wet dog."

"Thanks." She grimaced at me.

"Sarahbelle, you weren't sick at all were you?"

"No."

"Oh, no, don't tell me? You're one of them?"

"Yes, Billy. I have joined the Quiluete pack."

"You're a werewolf?" I whispered.

Sarahbelle leaned into me and whispered back. "Yes, Billy."

I jumped back from her slightly.

"But, how? You are a girl?"

She crossed her arms and stomped her foot, that kicked up a small cloud of dirt.

"Billy, girls are allowed to be werewolves too."

"I know, but it is unusual."

"Leah Clearwater was a werewolf, and a damn good one."

"Okay, one other girl."

"Don't be sexist, Billy. I can kick your butt just as well as my wolf brothers."

"I'm sure, but it is just unusual, that is all."

"Why is it? I am my father's daughter. It was bound to happen."

I was suddenly aware of her bond with Jacob, which had sealed closer, and spread farther for me. "Of course it was. You are Jacob Black's daughter."

I think she realized that her words hurt me unintentionally. "Billy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. You know I didn't." She reached for me, but I turned away.

"I'm glad you have everything you want now, Sarahbelle." I went to walk away.

"Billy. Billy? Don't go. I'm sorry."

I kept walking back toward Carlisle's house. I heard a distant high pitched howl as I reached the front door of the house. I looked toward the woods and caught a glimpse of a brown wolf coming out of the forest. I squinted to get a better look.

_Sarahbelle? _

_Yes, Billy. It's me._

I was amazed by the size of the great brown wolf before me. She looked so much like Jacob, it was scary. She was smaller, and her fur was much longer, but she was a spitting image of him.

_Well, I have to say, you make a great werewolf. _

_Thanks, Billy. I didn't mean to upset you. I am just so thrilled about being a werewolf, that I wanted to share it with you. I didn't know how, though._

_I should have realized I wasn't Jacob's son. Deep down I knew. You're relationship with him confirmed that, and now with this. _ I pointed to her.

_You're still my brother, Billy. We have the same mother. I love you the same, and that will never change._

_I love you too, sis. I just don't know how to handle this right now. I'm happy for you, I am. I am just in a weird place right now. _

_I understand, Billy. But, I'm here for you. I will just be a call away._

_Thanks._

_Billy, will you ever forgive Mom?_

_I don't know. She lied to me all this time, and kept this secret for so long, and Jacob was just going along with it. I'm just a little peeved at them._

_I know. I'm sorry._

I heard another howl, lower pitched this time. Sarahbelle jerked her head back towards the woods.

_I have to go, Billy. Seth is waiting for me._

_It's okay, Sarahbelle. I will see you again soon. _

She jumped up on me, placing her front paws on my shoulders and licked my face. Then she got down and ran towards the woods. In a flash she was gone.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wild Thing

Several weeks have passed, and I hadn't seen or heard from Sarahbelle. I heard rumors. A passing in the woods by Carlisle and Esme when they hunted. I didn't call for her. I was still reeling with anger and remorse. Sarahbelle had dropped out of Forks High, and transferred to the school on the reservation, although she lived outside La Push. I guess she felt more comfortable with her own kind. I continued to attend Forks High, with Ariana. We ate lunch together everyday, and I walked her to most of her classes. I tried to do my best in classes, but it was grueling and uninteresting. The only class I had interest in was Shop class. We were learning to rebuild engines, and I was excelling at it. I was the fastest and most efficient worker in the class. The teacher would often spotlight my achievements, but I didn't enjoy the limelight.

The teacher gave us a project for the end of the year. We were to rebuild something, either car engine or motorcycle. The final project would count as our final exam. I chose a motorcycle. Ariana and I went to the junk yard one Saturday after I received my assignment. She didn't want to get her hands dirty, but she enjoyed watching me labor over the parts and skeletons of motorcycles. I finally found the backbones of a cherry 1970 Honda CB 450 K1. It was bare, but I could see potential in it. Ariana must have seen the potential as well, because she beamed when she saw what I had chosen. She jumped around like a little girl and hugged me, but not too tight so that she wouldn't get dirty. I wheeled the bike, and some other salvageable parts and put them in the back of Emmett's jeep. He let me borrow it since he was out of town. I hauled the bike and parts out of the jeep and into a corner of the garage. I put a tarp over the parts for another day to start.

Ariana and I spent all of our time together outside of school. We would go for long walks and often ended up near a waterfall. We would find a quiet secluded spot, and would often make out. Our attraction to each other was obvious, and our chemistry was hot. We never took it too far, though. We wanted to wait until we had known each other for a long time. We never really said those three words, but we felt them. The tender touches, the soft kisses, the longing looks in each other's eyes. The feelings were there. I would have done anything for her, and I believed she would do the same.

Several more weeks had passed, and I had accumulated enough parts to finish up my motorcycle. I worked diligently, often going without sleep. Ariana would hang out in the garage with me, as often as possible, barely staying awake, sometimes handing me tools. Within a week, I had the engine, brakes and clutch in working order. All the important parts were coming together. I purchased a leather seat, online, and it arrived a few days later. All was left was the cosmetics of it. When I got it running, I took Ariana for a ride. It was a street bike, so I had to get it licenced. I rode on the back roads for a short while, hoping not to get caught. Ariana squealed with delight when I took her for a ride. She gripped on to my waist tightly, and let the wind blow her hair back. She put her head on my shoulder, and I could sense her smiling. It was the best feeling in the world. We stopped at the diner, and I parked the bike inconspicuously. When we went inside to get some dinner, I noticed a patrol car pull up. I was suddenly nervous. I saw Charlie get out of the car, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He looked in the direction of the bike, and reached into his back pocket for his note pad. I suddenly excused myself, and ran outside to greet him.

"Oh, hey Charlie. How are you?"

He looked up from his notepad and smiled.

"Billy? How are you?"

"Great." I gave him a hug.

"I was just looking at this bike…"

I cut him off. "I know isn't it great?"

"It's yours?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes. I rebuilt it."

"Oh, well, it looks good."

"It'll be even better with some new chrome and a paint job."

"You'll need to get it licensed, Billy."

"I know. I just took it for a spin. I just finished up the engine today."

"How long have you been working on this?"

"A week."

"Really? You're getting to be quite the mechanic like Jacob."

"Yes. I suppose." I looked at him sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Billy. I forgot you had a bit of a falling out with him."

"Well, I guess. You heard, did you?"

"Yes. It's a shame he's not your real father. He is a good guy."

"I wish I knew my real father. Did you know him?"

"Not really. I only heard things."

"Oh."

"Look, Billy. I don't want to catch you riding that on the main roads, okay? You need to get licensed as soon as possible."

"Okay, Charlie. I will."

"I'm going in for dinner. Do you want to join me?"

"Ariana is here with me." I pointed inside to where she was watching us intently through the window. I waved to her. She smiled and waved back.

"That's okay. You two can join me."

"Thanks, Charlie, but we better get the bike back before dark."

"Right, yes, that would be a good idea. Raincheck then."

"Sure, Charlie."

I waved Ariana out to me. She quickly joined my side and greeted Charlie politely.

"Nice to see you again, Chief Swan." She smiled widely.

"You, too, Ariana. How are things at the Doc's house?"

"Good, thanks. Billy is a great tour guide of this quaint town."

"Yes. Well, you two enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Thanks, Charlie." I said my good-byes, and we took off on the bike.

We quickly made our way back to the house just before sunset. I parked the bike in the garage, and before I could turn around, Ariana was a magnet to me, holding me tight and kissing me passionately. I pulled away from her gently.

"Well, what was that for?"

"That ride was exciting, and almost getting caught by Charlie, was even more exhilarating."

"Oh, so it's the bike, and not me?" I teased.

"Of course it is you, silly. You make the bike. You are so sexy riding it, and even in your leather coat." She seemed to purr at me.

"Easy, now. We're not alone here."

"I know. Can we go somewhere alone?"

"Ariana, you know how tempting that is. You know I cannot resist you. But we need to calm ourselves a little."

She dropped her hands to her side and pouted. "Okay. If you say so. Can we go for a ride again soon?"

"Yes. I need to make that thing legal first, then we can go on a big ride."

Ariana cheered and jumped up and down. "Yea! I can't wait!" She clapped her hands.

I smirked my half smile and kissed her quickly on the lips.

A few days later, I was coming home from school and Charlie's patrol car was in the driveway. I went inside and saw him talking to Carlisle in the living room.

"Hey, Charlie. What's up?"

"Oh, hi Billy." He hands me a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"You're license for the bike. I got your Mom to fill out the paperwork for it, and I brought it over for you. I thought you'd like to get that bike on the road as soon as possible."

I was overcome with enthusiasm. "Oh, Charlie. That is great!" I looked at the paper. "Thank my Mom for doing this for me."

"She didn't tell Jacob yet."

"Oh, well, that shouldn't matter."

"Okay, just warning you. Just be careful out there."

"I will. Don't worry. Thanks Charlie."

"You're welcome, kid. That's going to be a great ride."

Finally the bike was legal and I could ride it without worries. I rode the bike to school on the non-rainy days, and Ariana rode along. As we took our helmets off in the parking lot, some guy started talking to Ariana. I had recognized him, as a senior. He was a bit larger than me in height and weight, and I was thinking I saw him on the football team. His name was Nathan I think.

"Hey, sweet girl. What are you doing with this loser? You could do so much better." He grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her closer to him. She yanked her arm away from his claws.

"Leave me alone, Nate."

I needed to intervene. The anger and jealousy fumed in me. I jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

"Leave her alone!"

Nathan got in my face, and I could smell his foul warm breath. _Too much Captain Crunch for breakfast._

"What are you going to do about it, Loser!"

I backed away slightly, not wanting confrontation. I couldn't afford anymore trouble. Ariana sensed my hesitation and started to pull me away.

"Let's just go, Billy."

"That's right, Loser, walk away, chicken. Not man enough to stand up to me." He was taunting me. "You need a real man, honey, not this pansy." He started towards us again, and got in my face again. The heat swelled in my gut, and up to my face.

"Pansy!" He spat in my face as he spoke. Then I decked him, square in the jaw. He never saw it coming. We tossled on the ground for a few moments. I took a few punches to the ribs, but it barely fazed me. He outweighed me by 30 pounds, but I wasn't going to let him pin me. I got a few punches in to his ribs and to his face, until a few teachers pulled me off of him. He laid bleeding and battered on the sidewalk. I looked at my hands that were spattered with his blood. A sort of frenzy started with me. I didn't realize the damage I had made. The teachers held me down on the hood of a car, as I writhed to finish my massacre. I looked to Ariana, who was in shock. Then I heard sirens. The sound was muffled, as there were screams and chaos incurring. I was sort of moving in slow motion, and then the teachers were off of me, and then there were other hands on me, cuffing my hands behind my back. I kept looking around at all the faces, horrified by my actions. I looked to my left at the arm holding mine. Charlie. _Oh, God, what have I done?_

"Calm down, Billy! Damn it! You better calm down!" His voice was muffled as my heart beat was drumming in my head. He and the deputy tossed me into the back of the squad car. I watched the rest of the drama unfold, as the ambulance arrived and loaded Nathan onto a stretcher. They were giving him oxygen, and cleaning up his wounds. They put a neck collar on him. _What did I do?_ I watched them load the stretcher into the ambulance, and drive away, sirens blaring.

Charlie got in the driver seat of the patrol car. "Billy. What got into you? Do you realize you could have killed that boy?" I shook my head. "You know you are no mere mortal. As much as I hate to realize that, you are stronger than most humans. You didn't show any restraint. I don't know how to help you Billy. I can't let this go. I have to take you in. The principal has expelled you. I'm sure your parents will be called." I shook my head again. "I'm sorry, Billy. I must do this. You need to know you can't get away with this."

I just shook my head. I couldn't believe it. I had really dug a deep hole this time, and didn't know how to get out. Charlie had to do his job. He couldn't make an exception, even for me.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Penance

Charlie brought me to the local jail in Forks. The jail cells were empty, and he put me in the 2nd to last cell down the hall. He took my cuffs off and slammed the cell door behind me. I shuddered as it clanked shut. I turned around, and tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry about this Billy. Just hang tight for a little bit, and I will call your parents. We'll have you out of here as soon as possible."

"Do you have to call my parents?"

"I'm afraid so. You are a minor and they are technically still your guardians."

I slumped down on the bottom bunk, and looked sadly at Charlie.

"I didn't mean to do it."

"I know, kid. But you need to take responsibility."

I lowered my head and then laid down on the bed. Charlie left and went out into the office area. I couldn't hear him talking on the phone, the door between the office and the jail cell was too thick. A little while later, Charlie came back in the cell area and walked toward my cell. I sat up. He looked disappointed.

"Well?" I asked.

"Jacob thinks you should stay in jail until your hearing tomorrow."

"What?!" I was angered.

"I'm sorry, Billy. He seemed pretty adamant."

"What about Carlisle? He could get me out?"

"He and Mrs. Cullen went out of town. Ariana answered their phone. But she is a minor. She can't bail you out."

"Did you talk to my Mom?"

"Jacob wouldn't let me."

"That's just great."

"It'll only be until morning, Billy."

"Only? What about you? You are a relative."

"Technically. But it would be a conflict of interest. Sorry."

"Thanks a lot Chief Swan." I said sarcastically.

I slumped back on the bed, then laid down again.

"I'll bring you some lunch after awhile. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I guess not."

"Okay. Just hang in there."

Charlie left and went back into the office. I laid on the bed for awhile and started to drift off. Every time I closed my eyes I just saw the bloody face of that guy I beat up. I tried turning over, and just tossed and turned for awhile.

"Tough break kid." A voice appeared from the shadows in the next cell.

I sat up quickly and looked to the cell on my left. A dark figure stood in the far corner of the cell next to me. I didn't notice him there before. He stood in the shadows and I couldn't make out his face. I only saw that he had a hood over his face.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?"

"Not much. You seem pretty young to be in here. So what did you do?"

"I beat up a guy at school. He's in the hospital."

"You have some anger issues don't you." The shadow man told me.

I squinted at him. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Why?"

"Why do you have so much hate in you, Billy?"

I was surprised he knew my name. "How do you know my name?"

"I heard the Chief call you by your name."

"Oh, right."

"What are _you_ in here for?" I asked the shadow.

"Nothing of importance."

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"You may call me Nick."

"Oh, okay."

I still could not see his face. He kept it hidden.

"So you have advice for me Nick?"

"You need for find your inner peace, Billy. You have a lot of hate and anger in you. You need to confront the source of your anger, and seek penance for the things you have done wrong in your life."

"Really? How do you figure I do that? I wouldn't know where to start."

"Look to what makes you the most angry. And figure out what makes you the most happiest. Compromise, forgive, and love again."

"What are you some religious freak or something?"

"No, not really. I just know the way of healing souls."

"You're strange."

"I may seem that way. But you will see what I mean."

I laid back down, and thought about what he said. I only closed my eyes for a few minutes, then opened them to look next to me. The shadow man was gone. I sat up, and saw the door to the outer office closing. I noticed that the cell door next to mine was open. _Was it open before?_ _Where did he go, and where did he come from?_

I must have drifted off for awhile. I woke to Charlie clanging his keys on the cell door.

"Billy. Wake up. I brought you some lunch. I got a cheeseburger and fries from the diner, and a piece of apple pie. You want a Coke?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie opened the door and handed the food to me, then shut me back up. He left and came back with a can of Coke.

I sat on my bunk and gorged down my food like it was my last meal. Charlie went back to his office.

A little while later, Charlie came back in and retrieved my trash.

"You have a visitor, Billy."

He opened the door and let in my guest. Ariana passed through the door, like a breath of fresh air. She ran to me and put her arms through the bars to hold me. She kissed me through the bars, passionately. I can't believe how much I missed her in such a short time. You would have thought I was in jail for months.

"I'm so glad to see you, Ariana."

"Are you okay, Billy?"

"I'm fine."

"I can't believe that Jacob wouldn't get you out of jail. That dirty werewolf!" I was surprised at her outburst.  
"Now, Ariana, he is just trying to teach me a lesson. I deserve to be in here."

"That's bull, Billy. It's not fair. You're just a boy."

"Well, not really. I'm nearly a man."

"Well, maybe physically. But you are his son. Well, stepson. He should care a little."

"It's just his way."

"I have the mind to say a word or two to him."

"No, don't. It will only cause more trouble."

"So will you see the judge tomorrow?"

"Yes, in the morning. I'm worried. What if I have to go to jail for a while?"

"Let's hope not. Think positively, okay."

"I'll try."

"I have to go, but can I bring you anything?"

"I don't know. I just had lunch."

"I can bring you something for dinner."

"That would be nice. When is Carlisle and Esme going to be back?"

"Tomorrow night. I called them and told them what had happened. They send their love and wish they could be here."

"Oh, are they far away?"

"Europe, unfortunately, otherwise they would be here sooner."

"Thanks for calling them."

"No problem. I thought they should know."

"I wish you could stay."

"I know. Charlie won't let me stay long."

"Okay. I will see you later."

"Yes. I love you, Billy."

I was surprised at her saying that. We hadn't even said it yet. I guess it was a pertinent time. I smiled at her.

"I love you too, Ariana."

We kissed again, and I watched her leave.

Hours passed, and I awaited her return. I watched the clock across the hall. Six o'clock came and Arian arrived again with a container of food. She handed it to me through the slot in the bars. Then she handed me plastic fork. I opened the container, and smelled the aroma. Pasta with Alfredo sauce and chicken. I knew she must have made it. I gobbled it down.

"This is good." I talked with my mouthful.

She giggled at me. "I'm glad you like it."

"You made it didn't you."

"Yes. I did. I made some for Charlie too. I kind of bribed him. He said I could stay longer with you this evening."

"You have a way with Charlie if there is food involved."

"Yes, I realized that."

Charlie brought her a chair to sit in across from me. She scooted the chair as close to the bars as she could. She leaned in toward me and held my hands through the bars. We talked for a few hours, and it didn't seem very long, but then Charlie interrupted us.

"Okay, kids. It's almost 8. I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Darn it." I exclaimed.

"I'll be at your court hearing tomorrow, Billy."

"Good. I will look for you."

We kissed good-bye, and I watched her leave again.

"Billy, I'm heading home, but I will be here in the morning to escort you to court. Deputy Mike will be here if you need anything."

"Okay. Thanks, Charlie."

"Take it easy, and get some rest."

"I'll try."

I laid down on the bunk and drifted off to sleep. I didn't sleep well. I tossed and turned and had nightmares all night.

I woke to sunrise. I cleaned myself up, and waited for Charlie. He arrived shortly after 8 and let me out of the cell. He cuffed my hands in the front and escorted me to the squad car and put me in back. He drove to the courthouse and escorted me in. We walked into the courtroom, and sat in a row of seats behind the defendants table. There were a handful of people in the courtroom. We all rose as the judge came and sat at his bench. A few minutes later, I saw Ariana come in, as well as my Mom and Sarahbelle. They sat behind me and patted me on the shoulder. Mom leaned into me and whispered, "I love you, Billy."

I smiled at her. Then the judge called my name, and I walked with Charlie to the defendants' table. A lawyer, a prosecuting attorney, I suspected sat at the table across from me.

"William Black, you have been appointed a lawyer. Mr. Barnes." A scruffy young attorney sat at the table next to us. He shook my hand. He looked unkempt. "Mr. Barnes, your client has been charged with reckless endangerment, and battery. How does your client plead?" The judge stated matter-of-factly.

"Guilty." I whispered to him.

"Guilty, your honor." Mr. Barnes pleaded looking at me strangely.

"I'm not going to burden the court with a long drawn out trial. I have evidence from the hospital, and a statement of the parents. William Black has a history of violence in his school, and I feel I must pass judgement without trial."

"Your honor." Charlie spoke up.

"Chief Swan?"

"May I speak on behalf of the defendant?"

"Okay, go ahead."

"Your honor, Billy is a good kid. He just has a bit of anger issues. He is young, and has made some mistakes. I've known Billy since he was a child and is my niece's son. I would like to plead with you to be lenient."

"I don't think it would be advisable to put Billy in the prison system. This will do him no good. I was thinking community service and mandatory anger management."

"Thank you, your honor." Charlie said.

"William Black. I sentence you to 3 months community service, and 6 months mandatory anger management classes. I see you have been expelled from school for the school year. I hope not to see you in my courthouse again, young man. If you veer from your service, you will automatically have a warrant for your incarceration for no less than 6 months. Do we understand each other, William?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your honor. I will make sure he does not veer from his probation."

"Thank you, Chief Swan. You're dismissed, William Black. Report for service with Chief Swan in the morning, 8 am sharp."

"Yes, your honor."

Charlie released me from the handcuffs.

"Well, you're free until 8. I will pick you up. Where will you be staying?"

I looked to my Mom and sister.

"You can come home, if you want, Billy." My Mom pleaded.

"Am I welcome, though?"

"Of course."

"What about, Jacob?"

"I think you two need to work it out." Charlie chimed in.

"Right. It would probably be a good idea to talk it out with him."

Mom was pleased. She hugged me, with tears in her eyes.

I looked to Ariana, and she came over to me and gave me a hug. "I guess I won't be seeing that much of you, now."

"Don't be silly. You can come over as much as you want."

"It's not the same as seeing you everyday."

"Well, it's only for a little while."

"Not if you are living at home."

"I'm sorry. But it will be okay."

"Yeah, I will just miss you. That's all." Ariana pouted.

"Come to the house today, and we can spend some time together."

"Maybe later. You need to catch up with your family."

"Okay. I'll call you."

Ariana nodded and left. I left with my Mom and sister. I held them both in my arms as we walked out.

We rode back to my parents' house in Mom's SUV. Jacob's car wasn't in the driveway, so he must have been at work. We sat in the livingroom and talked for a little while. Mom made an early lunch, and I chatted with my sister.

"So, Sarahbelle? How's the life of a werewolf?"

She seemed so excited. "Great! I couldn't be happier. I love school on the reservation too. I really feel more accepted there. I kind of miss my friends at Forks. But I wouldn't be able to spend as much time in my current state anyway. Seth and I are growing closer everyday."

"Well, of course you are. You were meant to be with him."

"Yeah, I know, but it is more apparent we are boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. You are closer. I see." I teased her.

"Not that close!" Sarahbelle smacked me on my leg, which stung a little.

"Ow. That kind of hurt. You're a little stronger than last time."

"Sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"I'd say."

Mom called us to lunch, and we sat in the breakfast nook and ate soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. We continued to talk through lunch, and Sarahbelle helped Mom clean up the dishes. We talked more in the living room, and I told them about Ariana and also about my motorcycle I was rebuilding. They seemed impressed. We were all getting along, and I wasn't so angry or bitter anymore. It was strange. Then a little while later, I heard Jacob's car pull in the driveway. I could hear his work boots on the front steps.

He came in the front door and into the living room, where we suddenly grew quiet. Jacob looked solemn and surprised to see me there. Mom went to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He acknowledged her.

"Well, I see you're not in jail." He finally spoke to me.

"No. I got out on probation. I have community service."

"Well, something is better than nothing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I got up from the couch and started to approach Jacob. Sarahbelle stepped in front of me.

"I mean you need to learn a lesson. If you would have gotten off Scott-free, then you would not learn from your mistakes."

"That's a little unfair, don't you think, Jacob."

"Oh, so it's Jacob now?"

I looked down. He knew and I knew he wasn't my father anymore, and calling him Dad would not be proper.

"I guess the truth hurts." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh, okay. I see how it is going to be."

I looked at my sister. "I should have stayed at Carlisle's. I should have known this was going to be a mistake."

"Please Billy?" Sarahbelle tried to plead with me.

I grabbed my jacket and started out the door.

"Go ahead, Billy. It's what you are best at."

This really angered me, and I turned quickly and rushed at Jacob, pinning his shoulders to the wall. He was a head taller than me, and glared at me, baring his teeth. I started to snarl in defense. Just then, Sarahbelle pushed me away from Jacob, and against the opposite wall. I could hear the drywall crack and crumble, as I knew I had made an imprint of my body.

"That is enough! Why can't you two work it out? I'm sick of the bickering all the time. We are a family, no matter who is what and what is who. We are family whether you like it or not." She looked at Jacob. "Dad, you need to put aside your differences. I know he is not your son, but he is your stepson, and my brother. I don't care who his father was. You are his father now." She looked to me. "Billy, I know you have some anger and resentment to get over, but you need to put that aside and find a common ground. You may not know who your real father is, but Jacob is your father and has been the only father you will have. You need to work it out. Please? You are tearing Mom and me apart. We can't stand to see you two fighting all the time. We love you both, and we want you to get along. Can you try, please for us?"

I looked at Jacob, and could almost see tears in his eyes. He looked away in shame.

"I'll try if he will." I stated.

"I will try." Jacob replied.

"Good, now shake hands."

I reached my hand out, and Jacob took it. We shook hands, and Jacob actually grinned at me. He then grabbed me and gave me a big bear hug. I was shocked, but hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Billy."

"Okay, me too. But you are crushing me."

He quickly let go and patted me on the shoulder and smiled at me. "Sorry."

I smiled back.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Revelation

8 o'clock came too early for me. Charlie was promptly at my parents by 7:45. He escorted me to a part of the highway on the other side of Forks. There were a couple other guys in orange vests, picking up trash. Charlie introduced me to the foreman in charge of the worksite. His name was Mark. He handed me an orange vest and a pick and some trash bags to start cleaning up the stretch of highway. I knew it wasn't going to be fun, but I took the items and listened to my instructions and followed some of the others around, until I started to pick up on things and went my own direction. My job was to pick up trash on major highways and roads around Forks, from 8 to 3. Then the foreman would drop us off in his truck at our homes. I had just enough time to get a shower and go to my anger management class at 4 in town. My mother would drop me off, and pick me up from the classes.

Every morning, Charlie would pick me up and take me to where the next work site. My anger management classes were 3 days a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I even had to work on weekends.

The work was grueling and tedious, and I often had hecklers and passersby throwing trash or cat calling me as I picked up the trash. It made me angry, but I tried to breathe and let it pass me by.

Three months seemed like 3 years, but my work was finally over. I continued my classes for the next 3 months and it seemed to help. I would talk about the things that bothered me the most, and about the hostility between me and Jacob.

I spent as much time as I could with Ariana in the evenings. She would come over for dinner, or I would go to Carlisle and Esme's for dinner. On weekends when my shift was over, I often would go out with Ariana, either on my motorcycle or catch a movie. Sometimes we just drove for hours until almost dark.

My relationship with Jacob was getting better as well. We would often work in the garage and tinker around with my motorcycle or with other projects. Jacob even offered me a job over the summer in his repair shop. I accepted whole heartedly. I wanted to make an impression on Jacob and mend our relationship.

The school year was starting to end, and although I was expelled from school, I enjoyed the extra time with Ariana. I worked in Jacob's shop 3 days a week, and he seemed impressed with my skills as a mechanic. The spring seemed to fly by between work and my anger management classes and the time spent with Ariana.

The weekend before school ended, Ariana, Sarahbelle, Seth and I planned to go camping on First Beach. Ariana and I, and Sarahbelle and Seth, slept in separate tents as couples. We had a campfire at nights to keep us warm and to cook our hot dogs and marshmallows, and hiked and explored during the days. We camped for 2 nights. Each night Ariana and I were closer to being more intimate. On our last night, we pledged our undying love for each other, and we made love for the first time. It was a wonderful feeling to give myself wholly to her, and holding her in my arms afterwards, was like heaven. I didn't want to let her go.

The following day, we packed our things and headed back home. We drove Ariana back to Carlisle and Esme's house, and Seth dropped us back at my parent's house. That evening I reflected on the months that passed, and decided to take a lone ride on my motorcycle. I rode through some back roads, and stopped along a roadside, and walked in the woods a little ways. I didn't realize I had walked right back to First Beach. I strolled along the beach, throwing shells and rocks at the ocean, looking out to the water as the sun reflected on it.

"So, how are you doing, Billy?"

A voice appeared behind me, I didn't recognize at first, but then realized.

"Nick? Is that you?" I turned, but did not see him at first. He was standing at the edge of the woods with his hooded sweatshirt on. His face in the shadows.

"You remembered. Good."

"What happened to you that day in the jail cell? One minute I was talking to you and the next you were gone."

"I was just checking on you. I guess you can say I am your guardian angel. I've been looking in on you from time to time."

"So why would you be checking up on me? Am I supposed to know you?" Then he stepped out of the shadow and I could see his face. He was paler than me, with many visible scars that twinkled in the sunlight. He put his hood back and I almost gasped at the sight of him, not because of the scars, but because he was like looking in the mirror. He had dark wavy hair like mine, same burgundy eyes, same face. His face was covered with scars that looked like bite marks. I could barely get out two words.

"Who, who, are you?"

"I am Leonidis Nicolas Xanthos."

"No, you can't be. You were killed." I closed my eyes hoping I was hallucinating. "You're not real."

Then suddenly he was in front of me nearly inches away.

"I'm not dead, Billy."

"You're, you're, my fa-father?" I stuttered.

"Yes. I've been keeping an eye on you since you were little."

_My Shadow. It now dawned on me, my shadow was my father. _"But, how? How did you survive?"

"I don't really know. It was a difficult journey for me. After I tumbled down that face cliff." He pointed in the direction of the cliff. "I struggled with the vampire Caius. He put up a fight, even in the water. That is how I got all these scars. But I finally over came him and he was killed. I realized the werewolves destroyed the rest of him months later. The current had carried me off, and I was exhausted of all my energy. I passed out on a beach several miles from here. There was a lady that helped me and nursed me back to health. I was sick for several months. The poison riddled my body, and made me weak. Many of my muscles atrophied, and I have a limp now, and barely use of my right arm. It was a difficult time for me."

"Wow. So why didn't you come forward before now. I didn't know you even existed until almost a year ago. I never knew who my real father was. Why didn't you see me before?"

"You were young, and you wouldn't have understood. Besides your mother thought I was dead, in fact everyone thought I was dead. You mother married Jacob, and she was happy. Then I found out she was pregnant, not knowing one of the twins were mine until I saw you in those woods, lost and alone. I did try to see her on her wedding day, but then I realized that wasn't what was best for her. I knew she was meant to be with Jacob, so I walked away. Besides, she wouldn't even be able to stand the sight of me with all these scars. I'm a lot different than when she first met me."

"You should have at least let her know you were alive. For my sake anyway."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should have. I just thought you were better off not knowing. And your mother too. It would have complicated things with her and Jacob."

"Why because she still loved you?"

"But she loves Jacob more, and that is what mattered most to me. Her happiness."

"Are you going to see her?"

"No, its better I don't."

"Why?"

"I just wanted you to know. And I'd like it if you would keep it that way. I'm leaving anyway. I am going back to my homeland in Crete."

"You are leaving, after all this time? Why? Why can't you stay?"

"It's difficult for me. I can't. Please don't be angry with me. I wanted you to know I was here for you, and I will keep in contact some way."

"How, you'll be half-way across the world. You should have just stayed away." I started to get angry again.

"Maybe I should have. I'm sorry." He started to turn to leave.

"Wait. I'm shouldn't have said that. Don't go yet."

My father turned back around. I hadn't realized it was getting dark and the full moon was rising.

"I don't want to burden you any longer, Billy."

"But I want to know more about you. What you have been doing all these years?"

He walked back toward me. "Maybe another time. You better be getting back home. Your family will be worried."

"Just promise me you won't go back to Crete yet. I'd like to see you again and just talk."

He gave me a half smile that reminded of me. "That would be nice. I will see you soon. I need to go too. Good-bye, son." And before I knew it he was gone.

I started back toward my motorcycle and I ran into Seth, as a wolf, then there were three others, and one I knew was Sarahbelle. I spoke to her in my mind.

_"Sarahbelle, what are you doing here?"_

_"I was just going to ask you that?"_

_"I was just reminiscing and took a walk."_

_"We caught scent of a something strange on our patrol, and it led us here."_

_"Oh, what was it?"_

_"We think it was a vampire, but not sure. We didn't recognize the smell."_

_I tried to change the subject._

_"Maybe it was me. I wasn't really invited here. I just came down here to think."_

_"I don't know. Seth says it wasn't you."_

_"Well, I didn't see anyone else."_

_I lied._

_"Okay, well, maybe we were mistaken."_

_"Are you heading home soon, Sarahbelle?"_

_"Yes, we will finish patrolling, and be home. You missed dinner. Mom fixed Lasagna."_

_"Oh, darn. My favorite too. Hopefully there is some left."_

_"Okay. I'll see you later Billy."_

I watched them trot back through the forest and I headed back to my motorcycle again. I rode it home, and all the while thinking of my father. My real father, that was still alive. Battered and less than what he used to be, but he was alive.


End file.
